Celestial Moon
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Seven normal girls enrol in Thunderbolt Academy. But they discover their intertwined fate with a celestial world filled with magic, beauty, and love and they must protect it from the evil Demon Lord of Hell. For this purpose, the Moon Goddess gave the girls magical, celestial and elemental powers. But will meeting boys add love and complications to their mission?
1. A New Year

**Shippings:** EclipseShipping (IsabellaxTravis), PokeShipping, ContestShipping, CavalierShipping_, _MockShipping, FlavescentShipping, QuestShipping

**Author's Note:** Rated M for violence, sexual themes and language. I've been inspired to post a fantasy-romance_._ It's based on W.I.T.C.H. and Sailor Moon mixed with Greek Mythology. I do not own Pokémon, Sailor Moon or W.I.T.C.H. I own only my OCs. Enjoy and review your thoughts!

* * *

**Celestial Moon**

**Chapter One:** A New Year

"Push. Push. Push!"

…!

A newborn infant's wail was heard seconds later.

"Congratulations. You have a daughter."

An extremely exhausted woman struggled to straighten up from the hospital bed. She took a glance of her baby in a man's arms. Despite her tiredness, she held out her weak arms to hold her baby.

"Are you sure you don't want a rest first, Melinda?" The doctor asked.

Melinda glared very _deadly_ at him, making him wince. "Titian, you may be the doctor but I did the delivery and childbirth is a _lot_ more painful than it looks. Now please _hand me my baby_."

Titian chuckled nervously as he handed her newborn daughter to her. "You know Melinda, you can be really aggressive."

Melinda huffed and looked at her baby, her face turned from toughness to happiness. The baby wriggled in her arms and squeaked cute giggles. Melinda dipped down and kissed her small forehead.

"What are you naming her?"

She pondered for a few minutes before she found the perfect name. "Isabella. Isabella Tsukiko Izayoi. After her Grandmother."

"Isabella…Tsukiko…Izayoi." Titian said, writing the name down on his notepad.

_**Name:**__ Isabella Tsukiko Izayoi_

_**Due Date:**__ 23__rd__ December_

_**Birth Date:**__ 16__th__ December_

_**Sex:**__ Female_

_**Family:**__ Father- Zachary __Sora__ Izayoi, Mother- __Melinda Toyotama Hagane-Izayoi__, Sibling(s)- Celeste Amane Izayoi (Older Sister by two years)_

* * *

_10 years later…_

New Year's Eve was lively at the Izayoi home. The Christmas tree was place near the fireplace in the lively room, blue and silver ornaments hanging from branches and Christmas lights twirled around it. The house had colours of blues, whites, and silver. Glass figures of in the shapes of Pokemon and moons and stars were set on tables and windowsills.

Melinda, and her Jynx, Elsa, were in the kitchen, preparing chips 'N' dip for the guests. Melinda carefully spooned the dip around and around while Elsa fussed over the chips and tried to arrange the chips perfectly. Melinda and her husband's friends are here for New Year's Eve like they always had for the Christmas holidays.

Melinda Toyotama Izayoi was a beautiful, alabaster-skinned woman. She was dressed in a light-blue dress, with long bell-shaped sleeves, that brought out her slim figure and reached her mid-thigh with blue leggings, brown cowboy boots, and a yellow silk ribbon around her hips. Her long, black, wavy/curly hair was down her back in a ponytail, with dark midnight-blue highlights, big ringlets at the tips, and small loose curls around her face, and she had cyan eyes. A yellow/turquoise/lilac silk scarf wrapped around her head, and, as a jeweller, she wore were a silver wedding ring with a moonstone, golden-yellow teardrop earrings and a long golden chain necklace.

She was a warm-hearted and nurturing mother to her children, a deeply devoted wife to her husband, a successful jeweller and owner of a popular jewellery shop. But she was very independent and can be_ very_ aggressive. Like her stubborn middle daughter, she was very stubborn and headstrong, and had a witty way of handling things like her as well.

"Melinda?"

A woman with a youthful appearance came in from the hallway. Fliss, her Blissey, and Tab-Ni, her Audino, were with her.

"Melinda, where's the dip?" She asked.

"I'm almost done-"

Her sentence was cut short when the bowl slipped sideways in her hands. Luckily Sally caught the other side before it could spill. Melinda smiled at Sally Asaka Asahi, her best friend since childhood and the wife of the doctor who delivered Isabella and works as a florist. Sally had bouncy chestnut hair that brushed her chin, peach skin and always had a bright smile on her face. She looked young for a mother. She was dressed in a bright yellow tank with orange trim, a flowing red skirt going to her knees, pink slippers, and a yellow belt around her waist.

Sally was a very bubbly mother and, like Melinda, adored her husband greatly. She can be _somewhat_ innocent and naïve for her age but knows when take things seriously and raised her children with both care and hard work. Sally was always a loyal friend to Melinda.

"What would I do without you, Sal?" Melinda asked.

"Planning your escape plan from your father," Sally giggled, along with Melinda.

"Yes, I was miserable until the day I met Zachary." She smiled dreamily as her mind drifted to her beloved husband. "I feel so happy thanks to him…"

"I feel the same way about Titian. What a man…" Sally sighed. She looped her arm into her best friend's, bringing her into the living room. "Come on, let's join the party."

In the living room, their friends were chatting away.

"Just admit it for goodness sake!"

"For the last time, I did not name my daughter after you!"

_However_, some were arguing away.

"So you named her _Haruka_ for her middle name, and by coincidence mine is _Haru_? Yeah right!" A handsome man, with dazzling blue eyes and short, wavy, brilliant vermillion-coloured hair, scoffed. He wore a green button shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned, a turquoise blazer on top, soft-navy pants and brown shoes.

Glaring very angrily at him was a tall, strong-built man, with short light-navy hair, and black eyes, wearing a red-brown, woollen jacket with a dark-navy open collar, zipper and cuffs, and dark-blue pants with a cream stripe down the sides tucked into black boots.

Melinda and Sally rolled their eyes at the same time. Everyone knew the fact that Logan Haru Hayden and Norman Senri Maple had been heated enemies for years and fight about everything. It didn't help much since they have the same friends and especially that their wives are best friends.

"Will they _ever_ grow up, Andy?"

A glamorous woman with wavy, emerald hair that falls down mid back into a ponytail, tied with a gold ribbon, with a few stubborn bangs sticking out over her face and light-emerald eyes, groaned. She wore a dark-green blouse, a teal waistcoat fastened over that, teal dress-pants with rolled-up ends, a long gold chain, as a necklace, with butterflies lining one after one all around on it, and gold heels.

"When the world stopped spinning," Andrea Viola Hayden answered.

Caroline Mitsuko Maple sighed. Her hair was a shiny mahogany brown and styled in zigzag pigtails, and her eyes are indigo-purple. She wore a sleeveless, light-orange top with a white neckline that expanded to around her shoulders, a knee-length amber skirt with a darker patch at the end, an auburn rope tied around the waist, white heeled sandals, cute lilac button earrings and a peach sweater finished with a lovely rose broach over her shirt.

"Hi girls," Melinda greeted, walking over to them with Sally.

"Hi," Caroline replied.

"Hey. Great party," Andrea complimented. Her eyes drew warily at her arguing husband and best friend's husband. "Sorry about our spouses. They always have something to debate about."

"Caroline, Is it really true you and Norman made your daughter's middle name, Haruka, after Logan?" Sally questioned.

Caroline chuckled. "Actually it's a relation to his middle name. But it's a possibility. Norman may not admit it but there are rare times he values Logan as a worthy rival."

"Caroline!" Norman shrieked.

Unluckily for him, Logan heard and smirked.

"Ha! Even your wife admits it you named Maybelle in my honour _and_ even more, you value me!" Logan gloated with an arrogant smirk. Norman looked like he was ready to punch him to the wall.

"You're the same, Logan!" Andrea shot at him, smirking at the result of him looking bewildered.

"What?_ ME? _How?"

"You're the one who started wondering how Maybelle _Hayden_ sounds." Andrea smirked, flicking her stubborn bangs.

The girls laughed at the scene of the men standing there, gaping.

* * *

Upstairs, Melinda and Zachary's 12 year-old older daughter, Celeste Amane Izayoi, walked down the hall towards a sky-blue door with white and pink stars.

Celeste took after her mother in appearance (but not in fierce persona), with curly, black hair with midnight-blue highlights, cyan eyes and a pale complexion. Her hair was shoulder-length, with a thin white ribbon wore as a hairband. She was wearing a celeste-blue sleeveless mini-dress with a white ruffle at the hem and a small keyhole held by a thin white ribbon above her chest, a white skirt in the shape of a upside-down tulip, white leggings, white slippers, and white button earrings. Tenni, her Swablu was perched on her head.

"Baby Is?" She asked, knocking on the door. "Girls, are you there?"

Isabella and the girls were close, tighter than sisters, closer than family.

"Yeah, we're good." She heard her sister said inside the room.

"Well, six of us are good, the remainder is just crazy." A girl's voice said.

"Ursula, I predict in your future that you'll get a close impact," Celeste heard her sister threaten.

She heard Ursula scoffed. "Please! Like will ever hap-_umph!_"

Celeste giggled, walking away. "Try not to kill Ursula in there, Is."

* * *

Isabella's bedroom had colours of blue, white, silver and pink. The walls and ceiling were white with pink stars gliding on the ceiling. A white fluffy rug was in the middle of the floor, beside a white desk, a pink chair, and a white bookshelf with books, albums, pictures and ornaments. A window seat overlooked the backyard, with white padding and blue pillows. The bed was a blue four-poster bed; a hot-pink mattress, white comforter, dark-blue pillows and a pink blanket. The curtains were white held back with blue sashes.

Isabella sat Indian style on her bed, cards in her hands. At age 10, her sky-blue hair was perfectly straight and long, with slightly curled tips and long loose bangs which she always wears down and a hot-pink hairband with a bow at the side in her hair. She wore a dark-blue, long-sleeved shirt with hot-pink sewn surgeon marks down the sleeves and one on the chest, white pants with hot-pink ribbons tied at the bottoms, a hot-pink ribbon belt around her waist, black sneakers with blue soles and a pair of silver stud earrings, one star and the other a crescent moon. A silver necklace with a round silver pendent with a crescent moon-shaped blue topaz on the centre, which she received from her beloved father as a baby, hung around her neck. She never took it off.

Ursula Urara Kawasumi was lying on her back after Isabella threw a pillow at her face. Her peach-pink coloured hair was in two twirly pigtails on each side of her head, with lavender ribbons tied in them. She wore a knee-length, turquoise dress with layers of ruffles down the dress, a white, long-sleeved cardigan that stopped past her chest and tied together by a lavender bow, white tights and white shoes. After sitting upright, her ruby eyes burn at Isabella.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"For calling me crazy, that's what!" Isabella laughed, gaining a glare from Ursula. She simply rolled her midnight eyes and played with her cards.

"Ursula," Dawna 'Dawn' Hikari Berlitz said softly, grabbing Ursula by the shoulder. Her long navy hair was done with golden hairclips holding her hair in the front and another holding a small ponytail at the back of her head and her cobalt-blue eyes flashed concern. She wore a black, V-neck minidress with a white sleeveless undershirt, a pink skirt that looked like an upside-down flower, a black bracelet with two light-purple beads on her right, a white/pink watch on her left wrist, a dark pink scarf around her neck, a white beanie with a pink PokePrint on her head, pink boots, and black socks. "It was just a joke!"

"Man, you're such a child Ursula." Iris Airisu Cuasorome said, her big dark-violet hair done in an unusual hairstyle, consisting of a pair of big pigtails with a yellow hair ribbon on top of her head and a ponytail at the tip and her copper-brown eyes closed. She wore a cream-coloured shirt that has a pink collar and long loose sleeves with pink cuffs, a pink skirt with a large pink ribbon on the side, white leggings with yellow ends going over her knees, and pink/white sneakers with a yellow strap around it.

Ursula crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. The other girls laughed at this.

Mistia 'Misty' Kasumi Waterflower, sitting on the window seat with Maybelle 'May' Haruka Maple, was the tallest and her short orange hair was in a side-ponytail. She wore a yellow crop-top, short greenish-blue jean shorts held up with red suspenders, and red/white sneakers with yellow markings on the sides. May had her short, light-brown hair in pigtails placed in front of her face with no hairties, with a red bandana with a white PokePrint. She wore a red shirt with a navy circle under the collar, a white miniskirt, shiny navy biker-shorts underneath, black socks, red/yellow/navy sneakers with a white strap around it, a yellow waistpack around her waist, and white gloves with navy fingers and wristbands.

Sitting on the rug with their Starter Pokemon, Marina Crystal Davis had her long aqua-blue hair, which the tips curved upward like a check mark, in pigtails and her teal eyes sparkling. She wore a chest-length, white jacket with pink cuffs over a pink shirt dress, light-blue capris with a greyish-navy stripe down the side, white socks, and black/white sneakers with a pink cap over the toes, a small light-blue cap on her head, and a pink/blue watch was on her left wrist.

On the rug was Isabella's Cleffa, Cara, Ursula's Gible, Dawn's Piplup, Misty's Azurill, May's Torchic, and Marina's Totodile, Wani-Wani.

"_Hmph! Ow!"_

"_Quiet, you moron!"_

"What was that?" Ursula questioned.

Misty groaned. "The guys are probably thinking of pulling a raid on us again."

"Such a bunch of kids," Iris added.

"What would we do?" Dawn wondered.

Isabella smirked. "I got an idea. Grab a pillow."

* * *

Seven boys quietly snuck down the hall to Isabella's bedroom.

Travis Youta Asahi was leading. His dark-navy hair was spikey, the upper layer points upward while the lower layer points down, with a gold streak on each side (_exactly like YuGiOh 5D's Yusei Fudo_) and his eyes were golden. He wore a yellow shirt, a black short-sleeved jacket with white trim, yellow wristbands, and white pants with a gold belt, black/white sneakers with loose laces, and a yellow headband. Bolt, his Pichu that was a shade darker than most Pichu, was on his shoulder.

He looked back at his friends and smiled mischievously. "On my word, we barge in and strike. Ok?"

"Yeah yeah, we know. Let's just scare them already!" Garrett 'Gary' Shigeru Oak said, becoming impatient. His auburn hair was long and spiky and his dark-jade eyes narrowed in mischief. He was wearing a long-sleeved, indigo-blue shirt, blue pants with the bottom ends tucked into yellow/black shoes and a long chain around his neck with a long necklace with a green/yellow yin-yang pendant. A Squirtle sat on his spikey-haired head.

"They're gonna kill us for this!" Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, 'Ash' to everyone, said a bit too loud, worriedly. His spikey, raven hair was messy from under a red/white hat with a green 'L' emblazoned on the front and his eyes were warm amber brown. He wore a blue jacket with a white collar, short white sleeves and gold trim, a black shirt, light-blue jeans, black/white sneakers with red circles on the heel, and green fingerless gloves with light-green wristbands. On his shoulder was his best buddy, Pikachu.

"Shh idiot!" Paul Miyazaki Shinji hissed, wearing a jacket with an indigo torso and cuffs, and dark-teal shoulders and sleeves, halfway-zipped, to show off his teal shirt, grey cargo pants, and purple sneakers with black/white soles. His violet hair was shaggy and to his shoulders and he had cold, onyx eyes. His Tuftwig stood by him at his heels.

"I'm not so sure about this," Jin 'Jimmy' Kenta Gold said, a spike of his dark grey-blue hair coming from underneath a backward-turned yellow/black hat, over his dark-violet eyes. He wore a red sweatshirt with a white hood, front pocket, and white straps on the wrists, a black shirt underneath, yellow trucks with a black patch on each hip, orange socks and navy sneakers with white soles and yellow lines on the side. His Cyndaquil gazed up in his arms. "Why are we doing this again?"

Andrew 'Drew' Shuu Hayden smirked, flicking a bang of his light emerald-green hair from his darker-emerald eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt, a purple short-sleeved, open-collared jacket on top, sea-green pants and forest-green shoes. A Budew sat on his shoulder. "Because it's fun to annoy them."

Standing by, Tristan 'Trip' Shooti McGinnis groaned. His dirty-blonde hair reached his chin and his silver eyes were narrowed. He was wearing an orange jacket with large pockets over a violet, hooded shirt over a purple one, grey pants and navy sneakers with white soles. A Snivy sat on his shoulder. "Guys, we're acting like 6 year-olds. Pulling pranks on girls?"

"I agree. This is stupid." Paul grunted. He personally didn't want to do it the first time but his friends, whom he was close to as brothers, dragged him into it.

"Who cares? I'm all for freaking out May." Drew smirked wickedly.

The boys reached Isabella's door. Travis slowly turned the silver handle in his hand. "1…2…3!"

He flung the door open and the boys charged in, only to be attacked by the girls, hitting them with pillows. The room was filled with shrieks, yells, and laughter, followed by a crash. The fourteen kids collapsed to each other and were strewn in different parts of the room in pairs.

Isabella was on top of Travis on her bed. Her hair curtained his face, which cringed as he stared at her irritated face. She growled, "Travis…" while he chuckled nervously.

"Happy New Years, Bella?"

Isabella responded by hitting his face with a pillow.

"Misty, get your feet out of my face," Ash groaned as he tried to fend off Misty's kicking legs from his face. He was lying on top of Misty, on his stomach on her back.

"Only if you get off me!" Misty retorted and punched his jaw.

Trip and Iris were back against the wall with their cheeks pressed together. Despite being so close, they were comfortable and not embarrassed.

"Another prank?" Iris causally asked.

"Yep," Trip calmly replied. They both rolled their eyes.

Ursula and Paul were caught in a position where Paul was on top of Ursula, with their legs intertwined together, Ursula's arms flung around his neck and Paul's hands on either side of her head. Frowning, Ursula pushed Paul off and they blushed madly.

Gary, on the ground with Dawn and had his arm around her, smirked. "Pretty cosy a second ago, huh?"

"Shut up!" Paul and Ursula shouted together. They looked at the other and quickly turned away.

"Uhh…Gary?" Dawn said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Can you please let go of me?"

"Nah I don't think so." He pulled her in, touching bodies, and she giggled.

Jimmy and Marina were on the floor where Jimmy was holding Marina protectively around her waist. They stared into their eyes and Jimmy immediately let go of Marina, scrambling back, blushing.

"I-I-I'm stop a-about that! I-I-I-I d-didn't w-wa-want you to get hurt…"

However, Marina smiled. "Thank you."

The thanks made Jimmy's face redder.

"Drew! Get off!" May screamed as she pounded Drew's chest as his heavy body was on top of her.

He smirked down at her. "No."

From downstairs, they heard Melinda yelled, "Kids! What's going on up there?"

"War!" Isabella yelled back.

"Well sign a peace treaty! I want you down in the living room in five minutes or I'm invading!"

"OK!" She turned back to Travis and smiled…then she hit his shoulder. "That's for your lame stunt."

"How did you know we were coming anyway?" asked Travis, with his hands on her shoulders.

"We heard you," She laughed at his pout. "Come on, we better go or else Attila the Mom comes up and sees us like this."

"Like what?"

"This!" She waved her hand across her room to show her point about the couples' positions. If Melinda or one of their parents saw their sprawled positions, they would probably get the wrong idea.

As the kids got up, Isabella lifted her body off Travis. However, Travis pulled her back down.

"Travis!"

Travis smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "Maybe I like being like this,"

Isabella smiled down on him, sharing a spark in their eyes…

"_**KIDS!"**_

"OK! WE'RE COMING!"

* * *

After stampeding down the stairs, the kids made outside into the cold air with their families, settling into their loving parents' arms. On the lawn, three kids younger than the kids worked a firework rocket.

The first and the one handling the rocket the most with skill was Alexander 'Alex' Kurogane Izayoi, Isabella's little brother by three years. He had medium-long curly/wavy black hair with sky-blue streaks that was unruly and difficult to tame, dark-cyan eyes from behind small square glasses and tanned skin darker than his family but lighter than Iris's. Alex was a mix of both of his parents. He wore an over-sized blue shirt with very long red sleeves, long teal pants and blue shoes.

The second was May's little brother by three years, Maxwell 'Max' Masato Maple. He had dark-teal hair which slicked back down to his neck and had large black-framed glasses over his dark-chocolate eyes. He wore a green shirt over a white collared one, brown shorts, and brown/green sneakers with white soles.

The third was Taylor Hinata Asahi, Travis's sister and the same age as Alex and Max. She had wavy, bouncy, chestnut-brown hair at a long length, long bangs over the left side of her face, baby-blue eyes, and peach skin. She wore a pinkish-white shirt, red leggings with pink flowers, red wristbands and white shoes. Taylor took after her mother.

"It's almost Midnight. Just a few more touches then this baby is ready to blast off!" Alex informed.

"Alex, this is the coolest rocket you and I ever made!" Max exclaimed.

A vein pulsed on Taylor's forehead and she slapped him at the back of his head. "And me!"

Max chuckled nervously. "Oh…right, sorry Tay."

"Oh I can't wait to see the fireworks!" squealed May, with her parents, Norman and Caroline, Drew and his parents, Logan and Andrea.

"Me too!" Marina agreed, squealing too. Her mother, Chrystalle Maiko Davis, was a tall woman with aqua-blue hair in a neat bun upon her head, long bangs by the sides of her face with teal tips, tiny side-bangs on her forehead, light-fair skin and teal eyes and wore a light-blue dress that was slim down to her knees, a teal belt fastened at her waist, teal high-heels, and white button earrings. Marina looked just like her. Her father, Frederick 'Freddie' Yoshimi Davis, was a man with blue-purple hair with long bangs, maroon eyes and wore a white suit, light-blue shirt underneath, and black shoes. A Drifblim floated beside him.

Jimmy held up his baby sister, Chyna Kanta Gold, who looked like a mini-version of their mother. She had snowy-white skin, jade-green eyes and short, jade-green hair with tiny braids and wore a red Chinese-style dress with gold flowers and yellow booties. Their mother, Lina Mei Gold, was a slender, Chinese woman with snowy-white skin, green eyes, and chin-short, jade-green hair with two small braids at the back. She was clad in a red short-sleeved Chinese shirt with a golden floral pattern of tiny flowers and a gold pin at the throat, jade pants, red low-heels and a black belt wrapped around her waist. Their father, Toby Jiantai Gold, was an older version of Jimmy with dark-violet eyes and dark grey-blue hair with spunky spikes at the front, wearing a black shirt, loose white pants, a white apron around his waist and a yellow bandana around his forehead.

Ash was being smothered by his mother, Delia Hanako Ketchum. She was a young woman with short, chestnut-brown hair pulled in a low ponytail with curled tips and bright amber eyes. Her outfit was a short-sleeved, pink sweater that was open except for a red button in the middle holding it together, a soft yellow shirt underneath, a long, purple skirt and white flats. His father, Aaron Arlon Ketchum, was a tall, well-built man with spiky, raven-black hair with a few strands that fell across his face and sky-blue eyes from underneath. He was wearing a teal-blue, buttoned vest fastened over a long-sleeved grey shirt, matching pants and a midnight-blue jacket over his shoulders with yellow lining and a clear-cut crystal in the centre on the cuffs, and teal-blue shoes with tan-brown soles and yellow buckles. A dark-grey hat with a teal-blue band and a yellow symbol emblazoned on the side on his head tilted to the side.

Ursula was in the loving arms of her mother, Morgana Manami Kawasumi, a woman with red hair cascading to her shoulders in loose curls with a long bang on the right side of her face, over the right of her dark-golden eyes. She was dressed in a floor-length, red dress that's a shade lighter than her hair, a black, deep-V neck sweater with short, over-sized sleeves with inch-wide, black lace at the ends, red heels and a gold wedding ring with a ruby in the center. Her somewhat overprotective father, Oberon Kumakichi Kawasumi, was a man with peach-coloured hair, ruby-red eyes and wearing a white business shirt tucked into black pants, a turquoise tie, and a black coat, double and triple checking if Ursula was fine.

Gary's father, Mark Shigeto Oak, was just like his son, tall and cool with dark-jade eyes and long, auburn hair that spikes up in a swoop style. He was wearing a blue buttoned shirt, cream pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes. His mother, Lydia Mitsu Oak, was a lovely woman, curly blonde hair down to her shoulders, indigo eyes, and thin hairpieces over her eyes. She wore a red shirt with a yellow PokePrint on each shoulder, a long brown skirt, yellow sandals, and golden bird-shaped earrings with hoops of small jade beads hanging off. His 13 year-old older sister, Madison Himawari Oak, had her father's auburn hair in a ponytail and mother's indigo eyes. She had on a black short-sleeved turtleneck, a light-brown skirt and red shoes.

Paul seemed to resemble his father Brandon, who was a stern-looking, very muscular man with greyish-brown hair past his chin with a choppy-cut at the nape of his head and cold black eyes, his eyebrows creased in a stern frown. He was dressed in a military style with a long, light-green jacket with an orange collar, three silver buttons down the front, a black belt fastened around the waist, which made the shirt flare out, matching light-green pants, white bandages on his legs and greyish-green shoes. His PokeBalls are kept safe in his pack at the side of his belt. His sly and mischievous mother, Elle Hisoka Shinji, was a tall, slim-built woman with deep-olive skin, and long, silver down in a low ponytail with violet streaks, loose bangs and a spiky fringe over her violet eyes, and long, sharp, claw-like fingernails polished with purple varnish. She wore a black jumper that was loose on her yet tight at the middle, with a wide turtleneck collar and quarter-length, wide sleeves, a magenta, chiffon, ankle-length skirt with a magenta underskirt and a shiny magenta waistband, black high-heeled boots peeking out from underneath, and long purple fingerless gloves on her arms. A grey necklace with a pearl hung around her neck, over her jumper, and two silver rings with a pearl on each on her left middle finger. Nyla, her Weavile, hung from her shoulder. With them was Reiji 'Reggie' Kakihara Shinji, the 16 year-old older brother of Paul. He had long, spikey, deep-purple hair and black eyes, and wearing a salmon shirt, beige pants and tan shoes.

Dawn greatly resembled her mother, Johanna Ayako navy hair was short and in a round, neat, puffy bob with a red hairclip in it, and bright cobalt-blue eyes. She was casually wearing a white blouse, a pink apron with shiny red trim tied around her waist with a bow at the back, blue pants that went down to her shins and red slippers on her feet. She had a silver necklace with a garnet gem cut in a diamond shape hanging around her neck. Her father, Cyrus Akagi Berlitz, had short, spiky, light-blue hair, sharp blue eyes, a stern face, and wore a black suit with a white shirt, a blue tie and black shoes.

Iris's father, Alder AdekuCuasorome, hugged his daughter and wife, CamillaTsubakiCuasorome, around the waists, grinning. Alder was an extremely muscular man with tanned skin, iris-purple eyes, and big pale-orange hair done in an unusual hairstyle, consisting of a thick, straight ponytail by a black band and the front, coloured red, stuck up like flames. He wore an ivory poncho with an open black collar, black/orange stripes down the front and around the neck and red/orange stripes on the bottom hem, short ivory pants with ripped ends, PokeBalls around his waist and neck, and black gladiator shoes. Camilla was stunning, slim, and dark-tanned with copper-brown eyes lined with long eyelashes, and ankle-long, thick, flowing dark-violet hair in a high ponytail, with bangs down her cheeks, and a pink camellia flower in her ponytail. She was wearing a yellow tank, white leggings with yellow pockets on her hips, a pink sash tied loosely around her hips, pink sandals, and pink chunky bangles. Iris took after her.

Trip's father, Nicolas Syuti McGinnis, was a more slender man than Alder and was an older version of his son with thin dirty-blonde hair, silver eyes, and wore a smart beige shirt, orange pants and navy shoes. His mother, Evelyn Akeno McGinnis, was a woman with tousled honey-blonde hair that sat upon her shoulders and green eyes. She was dressed in a spring-green blouse, a light-purple skirt, a violet sweater, and silver shoes.

Misty's father, Murphy Nagisa Waterflower had green-blue like the sea and short, thick, choppy hair that's orange like flames like his daughter. He wore a soft-navy muscle shirt with green stripes down the sides, and long navy pants tucked into yellow boots with blue straps. Her mother, Wisteria Grace Waterflower, looked like a pirate. She had ocean-blue, neck-length hair in bushy waves, and violet-red eyes. Even her outfit is similar to a pirate's, with a dark-blue vest over a puffy, red blouse, aqua-blue jeans, a dark-blue bandana over her head, small gold earrings, a pair of navy high-heeled boots which the pants were tucked into, and a black cord bracelet with PokeBalls on her right wrist. She had three older sisters too.

The eldest was 15 year-old daughter, Daisy Sakura Waterflower. Daisy's hair was dark-gold, unlike her parents but she had her father's green-blue eyes and wore a pink jacket, a forest-green camisole, and a cream skirt. The second oldest was 14 year-old Violet Ayame Wateflower. Her hair was indigo-blue hair and her eyes were red-brown, and she wore a yellow blouse and a navy skirt. The third oldest daughter was 13 year-old Lily Botan Waterflower. She was completely different from her parents and sisters, with fuchsia-pink hair and purple-blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with orange rims and short jean shorts.

After finishing off the final touches, Alex counted down the remaining seconds to midnight. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Blast off!"

_**ZOOM!**_

The rocket went blasting off, high, and high up into the sky, followed by a trail of smoke, whistling along, and exploded in dazzling colours of red and yellow. More fireworks followed and the sky was filled with wonderful displays of booming sparks. Everyone down below loved the sky's event…

…But poor Max was too close to the end when the rocket took off and ended up with freaky, sparking messy hair and a smoke-covered face, twitching in pain.

The door opened as two men walked out and Isabella smiled delightfully when she saw one particular man. Her very much beloved father and famous astrologist, Zachary. She greatly took after him. He had long, spiky, sky-blue hair in a ponytail, a spiky fringe, midnight eyes, a muscular built, and a fair/lightly-tanned complexion. Isabella takes after him the most. He wore a white shirt, light-blue pants tucked into black boots, a brown belt with a silver buckle, and a blue fedora hat with a white band. Luxor, his Luxray, followed him at the heels. He's a kind, wise, gentle and friendly man who has a sense of adventure and a great love for his family. He's very close to his youngest daughter Isabella. The women of his family adore him and are fiercely protective of him as well. He calls his loved ones nicknames.

"Dad!" She squealed as she in barely a blink of an eye went flying right into him, her arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"Hey Luna," He smiled as he hugged back his daughter. She snuggled into his chest. Smiling, he tickled underneath the chin of his eldest daughter. "Muse, do you like the fireworks?"

Celeste giggled. "I do, Daddy!"

"How about you, Hot-Streak?"

Alex grinned and gave him two thumbs-up. "You bet!"

Isabella's doctor and Sally's husband, Titian Hideo Asahi sat beside Sally on a chair, planting a kiss on her cheek and ruffled the heads of his son and daughter, Travis and Taylor. He had thick, spikey, dark-navy hair that spikes upwards, spikey bangs over his left eye, golden eyes, and a strong built and fair skin. He wore a white shirt with a black collar and gold buttons, blue pants held up by a gold belt, and a long grey jacket with black cuffs. Titian is hard-working and serious in his job but cares greatly for his family and always put his family comes before himself.

Zachary smiled at his wife. "Did I miss anything, Lady?" Zachary said, placing his arms around his daughter with her back against him.

"A little late…But not too late." Melinda said, getting up and kissed him.

To distract herself from her _lovey-dovey_ parents, Isabella fidgeted with her necklace's pendant. Her midnight eyes sparkled with happiness up at the glowing moon. Since she was a baby, the young girl always loved the moon. From across the crowd, she locked eyes with Travis. After a moment, they both smiled.

* * *

**OCs name meanings-**

- Izayoi (_Sixteenth Night_); Isabella (_God is My Oath_), Tsukiko (_Moon Child_), Zachary (_The Lord Remembers_), Soranos (_Sky and Heaven_), Melinda (_Dark, Black_), Toyotama (_Luminous Jewel_/After the daughter of the Dragon God, _Ryūjin_), Hagane (_Steel_), Celeste (_Heavenly, Divine_), Amane (_Sound of the Heavens_), Alexander (_Defender of Man_), Kurogane (_Black Steel_)

-Asahi (_Morning Sun_); Travis (_To Cross_), Youta (_Thick Sunshine_), Titian (variant of _Titan_), Hideo (_Excellent Man_), Sally (_Princess_), Asuka (_Smell of Tomorrow_), Taylor (_Tailor_), Hinata (_Toward the Sun_)

-Hayden (Fandom name); Logan (_Hollow_), Haru (_Springtime_/similar to _Shuu_), Andrea (_Warrior of Man_/similar to _Andrew_), Viola (_Violet_/from _Violin_)

-Davis (from _Kelly Davis, _voice actor of Marina); Frederick (_Peaceful Ruler_), Yoshimi (_Rejoice in Beauty_), Chrystalle (_Crystal_), Maiko (_Dance Child_/an apprentice geisha)

-Gold (Fandom name); Toby (_God is Good_), Jiantai (_Extremely Healthy_/_Jimmy's_ Chinese name), Lina (_Pretty and Elegant_ in Chinese), Mei (_Plum_ in Chinese), Chyna (_Qin's Kingdom/_After China), Kanta (_Beloved and Brillant_/similar to _Kenta_)

-Kawasumi (from _Ayako Kawasumi_, Ursula's Japanese voice actor); Oberon (_Noble Bear_/relation to his protectiveness over Ursula),Kumakichi (_Fortunate Bear_), Morgana (_Bright Sea_/similar to _Ursula_), Manami (_Affectionate Love_)

-Oak (Real name); Mark (_From the god Mars_) Shigeto (_Luxuriant one_/similar to _Shigeru_), Lydia (_Noble Kind_), Mitsu (_Honey Nectar_), Madison (_Matthew's Son_), Himawari (_Sunflower_)

-Shinji (Fandom name); Elle (_She_), Hisoka (_Secret_)

- Cuasorome (Fandom name); Camilla (_Camilla_), Tsubaki (_Camilla_)

-McGinnis (Fandom name); Nicolas (_Victory of the People_/from _Nico_, Trip's French name), Syuti (Korean transliteration of Trip's Japanese name.), Evelyn (_Life's Giving_), Akeno (_Bright Meadow_/from _Akeno Watanabe_, Trip's Japanese voice actor)

-Waterflower (Fandom name); Murphy (_Sea Warrior_), Nagisa (_Seashore_), Wisteria (_Flower_), Grace (_Favor_/from _Grace O'Malley_, the pirate Queen)


	2. Your New Home

**Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Two:** Your New Home

_6 Years Later…_

The moon shone over Sapphira Town. The moon always shone brilliantly in the Gemma Region. So Gemma earned the name 'The Land of the Soaring Moon'. It's a beautiful lush place. In spring, the flowers bloom in the fields. In summer, the sun comforts the earth with warm rays. In autumn, the cool, misty fields bring in a great harvest. In winter, the snow would fall and cover the land in white sparkles.

Now it was October 29th, the end of autumn. The air was cool and the wind blew crisp leaves away into the dark sky.

Sapphira Town was a peaceful town like Pallet Town or Twinleaf Town. It was small but very pretty, with marble pavements, lush gardens and well built homes for families, big or small.

A house stood on top of a hill, a large, ivory house with white walls, blue wooden doors, and large, glass windows, letting in plenty of light. It seemed regal looking over the town.

At this moment, young 15 year-old Isabella Izayoi was outside, lying on the grass and staring up at the sky through a silver telescope. No trees or houses in the way. Her sky-blue hair had grown to the midpoint of her back, her body had matured, she had grown taller and Cara had evolved to a Clefairy.

"Isabella!"

Isabella's mother, still beautiful and fierce as ever, stomped outside towards Isabella. "Isabella, get your head out of the clouds and come back down to earth!"

Isabella leaned back and smiled lopsided. "Hi Mom,"

Melinda, however, frowned. "Isabella Tsukiko Izayoi, what are you doing out here?"

"Mom, October is ending so Libra is already fading while Scorpio is appearing. Take a look."

Isabella handed her mother her telescope and her mother looked up at the sky, seeing the stars were lining in the zodiac signs. Setting it down, she turned her head to Isabella, who stared up with a happy smile.

Melinda sighed. "Very nice, dear," She slipped her hand under her daughter's chin, bringing it to face her. "Now come inside, your grandmother and aunt is here to see you."

She grasped Isabella's arm probably too _strongly_ and begun to pull her.

"Ouch! Mom, watch the arm! I need it for hockey!"

Ignoring Isabella, Melinda dragged her into the house, through the front door, down the hall and into the living room, where her father, grandmother and aunt were waiting.

Tsukino, Isabella's grandmother on her father's side, sat on the white couch. Her grandmother was very beautiful and elegant for a woman in her late sixties. Her eyes were the deep midnight blue her granddaughter and son inherited and her skin was a glowing pure white. Her hair and neck were concealed by a gold satin headscarf, only revealing a pair of golden hoop earrings with charms of stars and moons, and clear diamonds and amethysts. She was dressed in a sky-blue kaftan with long, loose, Kimono-style sleeves and a rope-belt with beads at the ends and a long dark-blue skirt, covering her feet.

Next to her was Diana, Isabella's aunt and her father's older sister. A woman older than Melinda with long, curly auburn hair in an up-do, supported by gold ribbons wrapped around her head, her eyes were as her mother, brother and niece's, framed with black mascara-coated eyelashes and white eyeliner. She was dressed in a spotless white blouse, a white blazer on top, long, wide, white dressy pants, silver high-heeled Mary Janes with jewelled buttons, a black choker with a gold pendant with Zodiac signs and a silver necklace with five charms of the five phrases of the moon. She was feeding a baby Deerling in its summer coat, sitting on her lap, with a bottle of milk.

"Ah," Tsukino beamed upon seeing Isabella enter the room. "Isabella, my bright moon."

Isabella hugged and kissed her grandmother and aunt. "Hi Granma, Aunt Diana,"

Zachary patted the seat of a comfy blue chair, while he sat on the armrest. "Sit down." Isabella sat down and her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She intertwined her hand with his.

"Isabella," Tsukino begun. "You're a very bright girl, studying Astronomy and Mythology alongside your father. But he told me you never spend time with children your age."

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "Never had the time or place to hang out, I guess."

"I know a place," Her grandmother said wisely. "There's this school. Very exclusive, high-ranked, referred as the best in all of the regions. Perfect for such a bright girl like you," She handed Isabella an envelope. It was white, sealed with a shiny blue crescent moon stamp. Isabella's full name was written on the front in neat, cursive writing. Isabella examined the envelope, carefully slid the seal off, and revealed the letter inside, written in the same flowing handwriting, neat and proper.

~o0o~

_To Isabella Izayoi,_

_I am greatly pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Heaven Academy, boarding school for gifted trainers. It may be two months late in the year, but I'm confident you'll catch up quickly. Our student system goes by years; Year __1-9 (ages 10-18)__. You'll be place in Year 7 for age 16, since your birthdate is in December.__It's a grand honour to have a young Astrologer and Mythologist like your father enrolling. Your sister and brother are already excellent students here and having their sister will be wonderful._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Angelique Tenshi, Headmistress_

~o0o~

Isabella blinked, taking in the letter's message. She found it unbelievable! She never thought to going to _school!_ Everything she ever known was taught from her father. He practically home schooled her! Well, maybe only about Astrology and Mythology but still!

"Wait, wait, wait, what? You're sending me to a boarding school?" Were her parents _serious?_ She shot an accusing look at them, her brow raised. "You're dying to get rid of me, are you?"

"No," Melinda stated, trying to reason with her. "Your father and I think it might be time for you to start seeing kids your age instead of the old, stuffy professors." She grimaced at the last line and sent an apologetically smile to her husband and mother-in-law. "No offense."

Isabella slumped into her seat, annoyed. She wasn't getting a clear answer and she wasn't buying her mother's excuse. "All this so I can socialize? I think you want me out of your hair."

"Isabella…" Melinda scolded but her patience was on the verge of bursting. She and Isabella had the same headstrong and stubborn attitude and when they clash, it gets…loud.

"No way in hell I'm going!"

"_**Isabella!"**_

"_**Mom!"**_

"Like mother, like daughter." Diana whispered to Tsukino and they both chuckled.

Isabella slumped into her seat, arms stubbornly crossed over her chest. Melinda growled out in frustration, waving her arms about. She turned to her husband and pleaded him to convince Isabella. "Zachary…"

He held up his hand, letting her know he'll handle it. "Come on, honey," He placed a hand on his stubborn child's knee. "Why don't you want to go?"

They had to use her father, huh? The man she loved and respected, a kind, wise, gentle and friendly man with a sense of adventure and a great love for his family. He was one of the girl's closest people. She trusted him with everything. She didn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't keep her emotions in any longer around him.

"Because I don't see the point of going!" She burst out. "You taught me everything! I'm home schooled!" Isabella slumped further, frowning. "I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not going. That's that."

"Luna…" He told her. "We're doing this for you. Do it for me, 'kay Luna?"

He squeezed her kneecap. She grimaced and tightly shut her eyes. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him…_ If she so much takes a glance, she's hooked.

"Luna?"

Her eyes opened an inch but it was enough to catch his hopeful midnight eyes, the same eyes she inherited from him.

_Hook, line and sinker._

"Fine," She groaned in defeated. She glared at her smirking mother. "When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Melinda answered.

"**WHAT?!"**

"No more arguing, young lady. Now get to your room and pack."

"Sure, whatever," She stood up and picked up Cara, who was on the floor napping the entire time. "Not like I have a choice anyway."

Once she walked off and left the living room, Melinda let out a deep, heavy sigh of relief. She leaned against Zachary, with his arm around her waist. "I thought we'll never convince her."

Tsukino looked off in the direction her granddaughter went. Her own blue eyes were sparkling. "She's beautiful, strong, bright, fiercely outspoken, brave…" She smiled. "She's perfect, just like her mother."

Melinda blushed at her compliment and the kiss Zachary planted on her cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Isabella was all set for her new life for two years. Her clothes and other things were packed in two suitcases and maybe a bag or two, and her Pokemon except her Cara were in her hot-pink PokeBalls. Her aunt was driving her to her new school and her grandmother was coming along. Before she left, Isabella and her parents locked in a loving embrace.

"I love you, mom." Isabella said quietly, sounding sad. Although they fought last night, she loved her mother as greatly as her father.

"I love you too." Her mother was crying.

Isabella slipped out of the hug, holding hands with her mom. She looked up. "I'll be back for the holidays, right?"

Her mother had a strange look in her cyan eyes, something like…_heartbroken._ Maybe _torn._ Her mother wanted her to go…didn't she?

Her mother smiled yet she still had tears falling. "Of course."

She kissed the young girl's forehead before she walked away. Isabella got into her aunt's car and, with one final look at her parents, holding on to each other for comfort, drove off.

Her grandmother patted her hand. "It will be fine, my dear."

Isabella _really_ hoped so.

The car trip was long. Isabella spent the time staring out from the car window, a palm under her cheek as she sighed. On her lap was Cara staring out of the window like her trainer. She and her Clefairy watched as a light drizzle of rain tapped against the window, the raindrops slid down the glass and slipped away.

"Granma?" Isabella spoke.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me…Why am I doing this? Because I really don't understand why I need to go to a school, much less a_ boarding_ school."

"Clefa!" Cara chirped.

"See? Even Cara agrees with me,"

Tsukino didn't say anything. Instead she grasped her hand. Then she had spoken. "The academy…is just the first step."

"First step to what exactly?"

Isabella gave up when Tsukino didn't say anything, instead the near-elderly woman beamed.

After a few hours, when it was near the evening, the rain stopped and Isabella noticed they were driving through a bamboo forest and then straight in a street, paved with street lights turned on, flourishing trees and flower bushes, and large, stylish mansions along the way.

Isabella stared wide-eyed through the window. "What this? Beverly Hills?"

"This is where all the students reside while attending Heaven Academy." Tsukino explained.

Isabella's mouth flew open. "WHAT! The school must be loaded!" She then frowned and dug in the car seat. "I'll fit in perfectly (!) I read the _Gossip Girl_ series. Every high school includes the popular bitches, jocks, geeks, rebels and outcasts. I fall in the last category."

Tsukino laughed and squeezed Isabella's shoulder. "You'll stand out like a star. You're familiar with the Heroes of Ukiyo, yes?" Her voice seemed distant.

"Yeah," Isabella answered, counting the seven names on her fingers. "Soranos, Araseus, Senacles, Airos, Takarami, Hanhita, and Meikonae."

"And their daughters, the Guardians?"

"Of course, Dad told me that story a million times. Why?"

Tsukino handed her a hardback book. Isabella eyed it with curiosity, trailing her fingers on the crescent moon on the cover. Then Diana gently stopped in front of a white mansion with a blue roof and a balcony above the front door.

Isabella climbed out and looked up at the white house. "My new home..." she whispered.

She gathered all her stuff before said goodbye to her aunt and grandmother as they drove off. She pressed the doorbell and waited for a few seconds until the door opened, revealing a tall, slender pale-skinned girl older than her with sharp garnet-red eyes and coal-black hair with red streaks.

"Hi," Isabella said. "I'm Isabella Izayoi."

The girl smiled. "Welcome to the Moon House. I'm Lucy Snakeluck. I'll be your house sister."

"House sister?"

"I'm kinda here to watch you." She smiled warmly. Isabella liked her already.

"Isabella?" A voice asked.

Isabella looked and saw six girls standing on the wide, marble stairway, staring at her. She gasped, immediately recognizing them. They were the girls she grew up with since a baby.

"Misty? May? Dawn, Ursula, Iris, Marina?"

"Issy!" May squealed as the girls ran toward her as she followed and they crashed into a tight hug, laughing and even crying. They hadn't seen other for six years.

"Are you attending Heaven Academy too?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm taking a look around while carrying my luggage," Isabella said sarcastically. She hugged the bluenette nevertheless. "I'm guessing you attending too or is that obvious?"

"We just got here today." Misty shrugged.

"For some weird reason, our parents thought we should all go here." May said.

"Weird? You think they're plotting something?" Iris asked.

"They probably think we're hanging around the house too much," Ursula suggested. "Though my dad never wants me out of his sight. I'm still amazed he agreed to bring me here." Her father, Oberon, was very overprotective of his only little girl, much to her dismay.

"I just so happy we're all together again!" Marina squealed, bringing the girls into another happiness-filled hug.

* * *

Later, the girls were chatting and laughing in the living room like they did 6 years ago on New Year's Eve. Their Pokemon, one of their small ones, were loose on the floor playing; Cara, Misty's Marill, May's Glaceon, Dawn's Empoleon, Ursula's Minun and Plusle, Iris's Emolga and Marina's Mismagius, Little Miss.

Like Isabella's home, the house had colours of blue and silver decorated with symbols of moons, fitting the name 'The Moon House'. Its walls were blue, the ceiling was a dark navy with a crescent moon lights, and the edges and pillars were white. Two white leather couches with a glass table in the middle, and a flat-screen TV on the wall!

Lucy came in with a tray of mooncakes, Isabella's favourite snack. "Hope you're hungry."

Once she set the tray down, May pounced on the cakes and gobbled almost all of them if Isabella hadn't took one and shot her an annoyed glare.

"Hey Lucy, come sit with us." Marina offered kindly.

"Yeah, you're our sister now!" Dawn said. Lucy smiled and sat down between the two.

"Issy, what's that?" asked Iris, gesturing to the book under Isabella's arm.

"An interesting book my granma gave me when she dropped me off..." Isabella trailed off as she nibbled on a tasty mooncake.

"Cool! A spooky _ghost story. Ooohh…_" May wailed like a ghost, waving her arm. Dawn and Marina giggled while Misty, the eldest besides Lucy, and Ursula, the second oldest, rolled their eyes. Lucy simply stayed quiet.

Iris placed on her hands on her hips, not amused. "Quit being a kid, May."

"It's actually about the Guardians." Isabella clarified. At their blank looks and blinks, she pulled an unimpressed face. "You have no idea who they are, do you?" They answered no with shakes of their heads. "Well then, I suppose I'll explain then."

"Oh _please!_" Ursula dramatically whined. "Don't tell me it's another one of your crazy myth stories?"

Mirroring what she did before on New Year's, Isabella threw a pillow at the pinkette's face, causing her to fall back on the couch. "It's called _'Tale of the Guardians'_ so I assume it's a legend and not at all crazy." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"So let's read it." Lucy said, dimming the lights.

Isabella laid the book on the fragile glass table. She opened the book and the girls gasped of how beautiful the pages were. Colourful, elaborately designed.

Isabella, regaining her breath, started reading out.

"_**Tale of the Guardians of Ukiyo, Daughters of the Heroes"**_

She turned a page. _"Hidden away from the eyes of normal mortals, lives a celestial world filled with magic and beauty beyond your wildest dreams. This is called Ukiyo, ruled by the celestial moon goddess, Tsukitama and her ensemble of mighty gods and enchanting goddesses."_

"_Tentai-no-Tsuki-no-Megami Tsukitama, the Goddess of the Moon, Sky, Jewels, and the Queen of Ukiyo. Her powers and beauty go beyond one's imagination, but her devotion to protect her world is much stronger._

_Yoru-no-Shuryō-no-Megami Arutemisu, Goddess of the Night, Stars, Horoscopes and the Hunt. Tsukitama's daughter, born with no father, instead from the stars. A skilful archeress and swordswoman no man can compete with._

_Arashi-no-Kami Katsumiarashi, the God of the Sea and Weather. His temper can be more powerful than the worst of his storms._

_Hino-Kami__ Damarcus, God of War, Danger and Fire. He lusts for blood to shred in battle, and fiery women._

_Utsukushī-Megami Aimi, the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Air. A free-spirited vision of beauty that no man can control._

_Yūfukuna-Megami __Uraraka-Tomi, the Goddess of Wealth and Earth. A valuable and nurturing being hidden under amounts of precious gold._

_Han'ei-no-Megami __Hana, the Goddess of Nature, the Seasons and Mysticism. The wisest god of all. She's said to be the bringer of peace to wars and __brings the rainbow after every storm of Katsumiarashi._

_Ongaku-Megami Terepushikōre__, the Goddess of the Arts, Snow and Crystals. As graceful she is, her power over snow can freeze an immortal heart."_

"Why is it in future tense?" Misty wondered.

"It's not like its real. It's just a myth." May said. "Right?"

"As a Mythologist, I'm not convinced since there is no real evidence of Ukiyo exists, except for stories. That's the beauty of legends." Isabella clarified. However, the story was getting deep into her mind with interest. She continued reading.

"_Their children are the Heroes of Ukiyo. All seven are demigods, born to the gods and their mortal lovers."_

"_Meikonae, the daughter of __Terepushikōre. Her father was an artist who created art dedicated to Terepushikōre so beautifully, it won him the affection of the goddess. Meikonae dances so incredibly, she dances with glass slippers and never breaks one pair._

_Hanhita, the daughter of Hana and a warrior of Dragons. She's the Oracle of the gods, a source of knowledge and wisdom the mortals come to consult. __She is highly-regarded, for she channels visions while in a dreamlike trance._

_Takarami, the daughter of Uraraka-Tomi, whom much loves and treasures her, and a rich lord. A __defender against nightmares and bringer of dreams. Her appearance is abnormal, as half-dark and half-bright, to represent the duality of her celestial and immortal blood._

_Airos, the daughter of Aimi. A free spirit, only one of Aimi's lovers, Airos's father, was down-to-earth enough to bring her down. One shot of her arrows of love will inspire you._

_Senacles, the son of Damarcus. A womanizer, Damarcus met many women but Senacles's mother was only one with enough valour to fight back. The War son is noted for his __performance of 12 impossible labors to prove his great strength and courage._

_Araseus, the son of Katsumiarashi and a nymph. A hero who performed many brave deeds, most nobly the slaying of a monstrous Minotaur that lives on human sacrifices._

_And lastly, the most famous hero of them. Soranos, the son of Tsukitama. His father, a priest of Tsukitama, was as charming as him and his intelligence and charm gave him the honour of fathering the Moon Goddess's child. Through hardships, he lived up to his mother's greatness as no one knew then he's her son."_

The girls simultaneously shared a look of astonishment. The story was taking their interest deeply.

May gulp nervously "That's…interesting." Feeling scared, she offered the tray to her childhood friends. "Mooncake, anyone?"

"Shh, May," Misty hushed. "Keep reading, Issy."

Isabella nodded and turned the next page, one with seven feminine bodies painted down. She called out the text written above.

"_Jigoku was once the Celestial God of the Dead but was stripped of his Celestial status because of his ignorance to his unfair treatment to the passing souls. His downfall was trying to slain the innocent infant Soranos, unaware that he was Tsukitama's son, after his father died of illness. The virgin Arutemisu, Soranos's half-sister, came to the infant's recuse and as punishment, Jigoku was reduced to an unholy demon. He swore revenge and by that day, he became the most unholy, monstrous being in Ukiyo has ever seen._

_Hanhita, the Oracle, predicted a prophecy about when she and her fellow heroes have children, their daughters will be born to defeat Jigoku when he one day takes control over Ukiyo. She predicted these exact words."_

"_**The Moon always protects Ukiyo**_

_**Soon there will come a time when the Moon needs protection**_

_**Seven daughters, destined before birth, will protect the moon and Ukiyo**_

_**Granted with celestial powers and bonded with seven Titans**_

_**The Guardians will conquer Jigoku-no-Akuma"**_

The wind whistled through the living room. Lights flickered on and off. Lightning rumbled. Rain stormed.

"Sounds like Katsumiarashi is brewing up one of his storms." Marina whimpered. "Must be angry."

A frightening stroke of lightning made their blood ran cold.

"Good night!" The seven girls announced simultaneously. They collected their Pokemon and rushed upstairs to the safety of their rooms. The book was left on the glass table, forgotten. Lucy was stoic through the entire story. She glanced at the book and closed it, and then she walked away with it.

* * *

"It was just a fairy tale! Nothing real…" Misty told herself. She tried to relax in her new bath, in her new luxurious bathroom! All the girls had luxurious bathroom en suites with each room, queen-size beds with silk duvets and slender poles holding up bed curtains, and walk-in closets galore. Each grand room were fitted to their taste.

The bathroom was marble, as white as sand, with a desk with a sink in the centre, fresh towels hanging on the side, a wall-size mirror opposite her glam bath, which had a wonderful view of campus, including a lake in the distance. Swirly-designed glass slide doors with wooden frames leading outside to a balcony connected to her bedroom. A tan Chinese lantern lit the bathroom. Misty decorated the surface of her bath and sink with seashells, perfumes, oils, lotions, and bottles of colourful sands. Marill and Togetic were with her in the bubble bath, splashing each other and blowing bubbles.

Once she felt refreshed, she stepped out and dried herself with her fluffy yellow towel. After her body was dried, lotion and oiled, she dressed herself in her sleepwear for tonight. Her orange hair was loose and swinging above her shoulders.

The storm didn't scare her anymore. The rain pouring and lightning striking, the two elements clashed in the sky… It was kind of soothing.

She sighed and walked into her new bedroom, Marill and Togetic following.

Her bedroom was as beachy as her bathroom. The walls were painted deep ocean-blue shading into a light sea-green from the floor to the ceiling. Retro posters of mermaids were pinned on the ocean walls, as well as painted murals of seaweed with Water-Type Pokemon added an 'under the sea' vibe and a starfish chandelier hanging from the sea-green ceiling. Figurines of seashells, mermaids and Water Pokemon settled on her sandy, wooden desk. The sheer, light-green curtains with gold beads looked pretty as panels.

Misty and her two Pokemon plopped down her comfy queen-sized bed, pushing the sheer, beaded curtains that shielded the bed aside, the same ones as the windows'. She snuggled into her emerald-green silk duvet with gold seashells sewn on, feathers stuffed inside the duvet, yellow pillows, and blue throw pillows in shapes of stars and fish, and hugged her old Azurill soft toy close. She and the girls had plushies of their first Pokemon since they were babies.

Hugging her doll and Pokemon close, she sighed in bliss and, closing her underwater-coloured eyes, drifted off into a comfortably sleep, undisturbed by the storm. But something else disturbed her from her bliss.

_Isabella._

The girl seemed uncomfortable being here, especially after the reading of the legend. It freaked everyone out. _Maybe I should check up on her…_

She slipped out her bed and out the door, down the hallway. All the doors were personalized, depending on what girl. Misty's bedroom door was sea-green with her name in yellow across the door and seashells and starfish all over, May's was red with her name in white in the same position as Misty's name with blue flames, Dawn's was pink with her name in black and red hearts decorated, Ursula's was light-purple with her name in gold and gold leaves all over, Iris's was cream with her name in orange and fuchsia flowers around, and Marina's was snow white with her name in light-blue and fake diamonds over the door.

Misty knocked on Isabella's door, painted dark-blue, her name in hot-pink and silver moons decorated. "Isabella? It's me, Misty."

"Yeah?" She heard Isabella say.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Misty opened the door, noticing that Isabella's new bedroom was more mature than her old one back home. The walls and ceiling were white with soaring silver stars on the ceiling, a crescent moon-shaped light in the centre of the ceiling, including a window that showed the moon. A window seat overlooked outside, with white padding and blue pillows. Her silver telescope set up.

Her bathroom was floored and walled with grey/blue/tan marble and held together by golden-yellow wooden pillars. Her shower was big, protected by a glass wall and at side; her bathtub had two windows above and a round mirror with an artistic, golden half-moon. Silver candlelights illumined beside the marble bath.

Isabella was lying on her new bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Her sky-blue hair glowed in the moonlight. The bed was dark-blue with a white silk duvet, a silver half-moon on it, hot-pink pillows, and transparent silver curtains held back with white sashes.

Isabella smiled a little. "Hey, Mystic. What's up?"

Misty smiled at the nickname Isabella's father gifted her as a child. "I wanted to see if how you're doing. You were a little freaked during the story."

Isabella drew her eyes away warily, rolling her shoulders and arms. Misty continued on. "Are you nervous about school tomorrow? Heaven Academy is supposed to be a great school with a good education and nice students."

"Yeah, the education part," Isabella muttered, Cara snoozing on her lap. "I don't know about the 'nice students' part."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You've been reading too much. Have some fun. _Real _fun."

"I couldn't believe that my new bedroom is real!" Though she _loved_ her room (emphasize on love), she still felt a bit... unsure about being in Heaven Academy. She had a funny feeling…Then out from one of her hot-pink PokeBall on her desk, a Pachirisu popped out, chirping excitably. "Sue!" Isabella scolded.

Sue then looked confused as she look at her trainer's weak frown before jumping onto the bed. Sensing her discomfort, she moved onto her shoulders, cuddling and purring.

"Sue trying to brighten your mood." Misty chuckled.

Isabella let out a laugh, hugging the Pokemon's tail closer to her cheek. She sighed, "I guess I can try to get used to this."

"Marill?" Misty looked down at her Pokémon and smiled softly as she scooped them up. The Pokemon smiled and snuggled close to their trainer.

"I'll leave you then. Goodnight."

"Night."

When Misty left her room, Isabella laid back and thought over of how she and the girls were.

_Mystic_, the youngest Water-Type Master in history, the Fourth Sensational Sister. Motherly, sweet, caring, athletic, and tempestuous.

Fiery and passionate as ever, _Viva_ was The Coordinator Princess of Hoenn. Her heart, positivity and temper were as big as her appetite!** (She's like Irma Lair!)**

Free-spirited, carefree, confident _Diamond_, the Master Coordinator and a bright light in her soul. **(She's May's Hay Lin to her Irma!)**

_Prima Donna,_ the next Hermione, her fashions ruled the catwalk. Yes, she's spoiled, proud but fierce, stubborn, poised. **(Personally, I believe Ursula is a great character. She's a competitive girl with a tough exterior but a soft interior. I think her personality is like Cornelia Hale.)**

Unova Champion _Rainbow_ has a spirit as wild as her hair yet acts the most mature and level-headed, and a little obnoxious.

_Diva_ is cheery, optimistic, dazzling as stars, a star herself as a Top Pokemon Idol.

Herself? Just _Luna_, as much the renowned astrologer as her father. Feisty, sarcastic, very stubborn, and headstrong. Even though she's feisty, she was also very smart, dreamy and laid-back.

Even after six long years, their bond still stayed strong. They were still sisters.

Isabella felt happy with the thought in her mind and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Girls' nicknames-**_

**Luna****- **Isabella

**Mystic-** Misty

**Viva- **May, from Vivacity.

**Diamond- **Dawn

**Prima Donna- **Ursula

**Rainbow- **Iris

**Diva- **Marina

* * *

_**Ukiyo Gods and Heroes-**_

**Tentai-no-Tsuki-no-Megami Tsukitama:** (Means; Celestial Moon Goddess Tsukitama) Tsukitama is the Goddess of the Moon, in contrast of the Japanese Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. Her status as Queen of the Gods and Ukiyo is alike to Zeus and Hera, the head Greek Gods, as well having Demigod children.

**Yoru-no-Shuryō-no-Megami Arutemisu:** (Means; Night Huntress Arutemisu) Tsukitama's fatherless daughter and the Goddess of the Night, Stars, Horoscopes and Hunting. _Arutemisu_ is Japanese for Artemis, the Greek Goddess, whom she's based on.

**Soranos:** Tsukitama's son and Arutemisu's half-brother. His name is based off Ouranos or better known as Uranus, the Greek ruler of the heavens.

**Utsukushī-Megami Aimi:** (Means; Beautiful Goddess Aimi) the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Air. Based on Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Beauty.

**Airos:** Aimi's daughter. Based on Eros or better known as Cupid, Aphrodite's son.

**Hino-Kami**** Damarcus:** (Means; Fiery God Damarcus) the God of War, Danger and Fire. Based on Ares, the Greek God of War.

**Senacles:** Damarcus's son. Based on Hercules.

**Yūfukuna-Megami ****Uraraka-Tomi:** (Means; Wealthy Goddess Uraraka-Tomi) Goddess of Wealth and Earth. Based on the wealth part of Hades and the motherly nature of Demeter.

**Takarami:** Uraraka-Tomi's daughter. Based off Melinoe, the Greek Goddess of Ghosts and Persephone, Demeter's daughter. Her name contains Takara, meaning _treasure_.

**Arashi-no-Kami Katsumiarashi:** (Means; Stormy God Katsumiarashi) God of the Sea and Weather. His name is a combination of Katsumi (Japanese name meaning _Win Sea_) and Arashi (_Storm_). Is based on the Greek God of the Sea, Poseidon.

**Araseus:** Katsumiarashi's son. Based on Theseus. His name also contains Arashi.

**Han'ei-no-Megami ****Hana:** (Means; Flourishing Goddess Hana) Goddess of Nature, the Seasons and Mysticism. Based on Demeter, and also, as the bringer of Peace and Rainbows is alike to the Rainbow Goddess Iris.

**Hanhita:** Hana's daughter and the Oracle. Based on Pythia, the Greek Oracle priestess. Her name contains Hana, meaning _flower_, also.

**Ongaku-no-Megami Terepushikōre****:** (Means; MusicalGoddess Terepushikōre) Goddess of the Arts, Snow and Crystals. Based on the Muses, Greek Goddess of the Arts. Her name is Japanese for Terpsichore, the Muse of Dance.

**Meikonae:** Terepushikōre's daughter. Based off Terpsichore too.


	3. Welcome to Heaven Academy

Check out my Polyvore profile for the Celestial Moon collection, featuring the outfits for this story!

* * *

**Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Three:** Welcome to Heaven Academy

Isabella woke up the loud noise of 'Party in the USA'…

_**I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan**_

_**Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?**_

"MAY! TURN DOWN THAT RACKET!"

…followed by the pounding of Ursula and screaming of May.

"NO WAY! I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Isabella buried her face into her pillow. A knock on her door and she heard Misty's motherly voice. "Wake up, Issy! Get ready for school!"

Groggily, Isabella rose her upper body up and yawned as she stretched her sleepy limbs and stepped out of her comfortable bed, one slender leg at a time. She stripped and walked into her luxurious bathroom. Showered and newly refreshed, she let down her damp hair from the white headtowel and blow-dried it. No need for straighteners or curling tongs, it was perfect by itself. Natural. She dressed herself in her theme colours of blue, hot-pink, white and silver.

Before she walked out of her room for breakfast, she took a quick look at herself in the full-length mirror.

Her slender yet shapely, slim body was dressed in a dark-blue, midthigh-length tank with thin hot-pink stripes that adorned her curves perfectly, with a hot-pink belt over her slim waist and spotless, white pants on her long legs. Blue fingerless gloves going up her arms, a silver bracelet with aqua-blue/silver beads and a moon and star-shaped toggle clasp on the right wrist, dangling from the bracelet were a sterling silver suns, moons and star charms, and the sterling pendent of her necklace settled upon her voluminous bust. Her feet wore blue sneakers with light-blue flowers on the sides, white soles with a black stripe and light-blue rope-like laces, and light-pink socks peeping out. She had done her sky-blue hair as a smooth waterfall down her back, curlier at the tips, with a hot-pink rhinestone-studded hairband and a pair of white-silver, crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears, behind her loose bangs. Shimmering silver eyeshadow, blue mascara and white eyeliner gave her midnight eyes a bewitching effect and deep pink lipgloss sparkled on her lips.

She smiled in satisfaction, picked up Cara and walked out, down the hall, down the stairway, turned left and into the kitchen. Misty was here, making breakfast with Lucy. In her arms was her plump but cute Marill wearing a black-string necklace with a teardrop-shaped Everstone on its round neck.

Her body was tall and full, with a pale yellow tube-top with a pretty ruffle on the top and bottom hem, flattering her well-developed chest, complemented with a black string necklace with a sapphire-blue charm in a teardrop shape circling her neck and pink puka-shell bracelets circling her wrists. A navy-blue tie-dye skirt with light-blue/white rings flowed from her waist like a waterfall, with a thin red belt at her hips. She sported a glamorous pair of dark-grey ballet flats studded with teal, green, and blue gems, a gold chain locked on her right ankle. Her short, flaming hair was in her typical side-ponytail that was stylised with a navy velvet bow featuring four rows of crystals and a gold seahorse charm and sea-inspired earrings dangled gently from her lobes with red/blue/white crystals and glimmering gold sea charms. Her sun-kissed was free of make-up, only her lips had a layer of strawberry lipbalm.

Isabella happily settled down at the kitchen island and ate away on French toast.

Iris came down next with Emolga and she sat down in front of delicious pancakes bathed in maple syrup.

She was slender, athletic and tribal to match her inner wild girl, adorned in a pink, off-the-shoulders shirt that reached her mid-thigh with a red giraffe pattern, along with slouchy, quarter-length sleeves and woollen, pleated pink cuffs and bottom hem. Tight, fuchsia leggings and coral leather ballet flats, easy to slip on and off. Swaying from her earlobes were earrings designed with an interesting mix of chains, orange/magenta flowers, and sparkling white stones, while around her neck, a long light-gold with interesting chains and colourful flowers and on her arms, equally colourful bangles circling down. Her bronzed face had little make-up, fuchsia eyeliner making her big, copper eyes pop and rose-coloured lipgloss. Her unusual palm tree hair slightly changed, maintaining a luscious touch and exotic style, a yellow/purple iris flower decoration instead of her little girl bow. A single braid laid over her left shoulder, detailed with yellow beads. **(I'm giving her Taranee's braid!)**

Dawn appeared a moment later, settling on a salad of strawberries and yogurt. Her usually hyper-energetic Pachirisu snuggled in her chest, still asleep.

A peppy girly-girl, she had on an unbutton-up black sweater, with a gold crest, white stripes on the rims and two more around the right sleeve, that was loose over a pink lace-strap tank with a sweetheart neckline and a swaying, short pure-white skirt. It made her look sexy, especially when showing her svelte figure and curves. White, thigh-high socks and black, suede high-heeled boots were added on her long legs, looking like they could go on for miles. Her shining midnight hair reached her mid-back and tied in a smooth, high ponytail, with a pink-and-white bandana bow in it and slim golden hairslides holding the shoulder-length hair in the front. A long gold chain with small red hearts hung from her neck, stunning silver earrings featuring cascading red and pink hearts in sweet tones and topped with heart-shaped studs in matching crystal paves, and a fuchsia, soft ribbon bracelet with gold charms of cherries, fleur de lys, hearts, a horseshoe, peace sign and a smiley face wrapped on her left wrist. She had pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara around her cobalt eyes, teasing pale-pink blush and cherry pink sparkly lipgloss.

Marina scrolled in, happily dancing lightly on her feet with Little Miss trailing after and drank a raspberry smoothie.

She wore a fine viscose, turquoise cap-sleeved dress with a flattering V-neck on her curvy figure, her curves were perfectly displayed. Soft-navy leggings wrapped on her long legs, styled with white ankle booties on her feet. A sterling silver coin pendant with _'DANCE FIRST THINK LATER'_ stamped in the centre and a gold frame that's scattered with diamonds hung from her neck on a pink felt necklace, along with a pink felt-ribbon bracelet with a silver plate that had _'Dance like no one is watching'_ carved on it on her right wrist and clear, round-cut, blue topaz drops pierced in her earlobes. Her aqua-blue pigtails were running down her arms, decorated with pink ribbons, and the little bangs grew to just an inch passed her shining teal eyes, lined with sparkly blue eyeliner, along with pale-pink lipstick on her lips.

Lastly were May and Ursula arguing about the morning incident. May darted for the waffles and wolfed them down. Her Glaceon was on her shoulders, snoozing peacefully.

Her figure was naturally slim, astonishingly not obese from the massive amount of food she consumed. She wore a snow-white shirt-dress with icy-blue trim on the sleeves and bottom hem, navy on the hem of the short sleeves and open 'V' collar, and pale-red trim on the pockets **(I made the shirt-dress up!)**. A skinny red zipper went down the middle from the collar to the bottom hem, which reached her thighs and flattering her sliminess. A pair of shiny light-blue biker shorts underneath, a yellow sash belt fastened at her waist and on her feet, light red-pink/white, suede wedge sneakers featuring eyelets on the white part, white laces wrapped around the padded ankle cuff, a red Velcro fastening and a padded ankle cuff and thick, white soles. Her arms were adorned in white, fingerless, elbow-length gloves, along with a bracelet of glowing cyan shells on her right wrist, a red wristband on the left, and a black necklace with a small cyan rose settled on her neck. Her light-cocoa hair flowed to her chest in the same puppydog hairstyle with a sight similarity to Lopunny's ears, all fluffy and soft and curled inwards at the ends, with crystal stud earrings with a hanging cyan rose hidden beneath and a white bandana with a red fire flame on her head. Her makeup was fun for her, red eyeliner, thick lashes coated in black mascara and red lipgloss.

Ursula rolled her eyes and settled for French toast and a conversation with Marina and Iris. Minun and Plusle played on the floor, close to their beloved trainer.

Her outfit was elegant and chic. An off-white georgette blouse, with the bib trimmed in lace and pleats, a ruffled and pleated collar, and lace trimmed above the elbows and wrists on the fluted sleeves. The georgette blouse fitted her curves well and was tucked inside a ruffled skirt with double layers of silk and georgette material, worn with black crochet tights and coffee knee-high, heeled boots with laces and a half zip at side. Her twirly, peachy pink pigtails bounced on her shoulders with violet satin ribbon knotted on, a ruby-studded hairpin to keep her long, left side-bang in place. Silver bangles and cream pearl bracelets, tied with a lilac ribbon on her right wrist, swinging diamond-shaped earrings with golden leaves, and a majestic golden necklace with a rare, small, navy-blue Fabergé egg as a pendant, decorated with geometric blue crystals and round pearls and a lacy gold motif around the egg. Her ruby eyes were painted with violet eyeliner with shades of shimmering white, dusty-pink, lilac and violet on her eyelids, and her lips were tinted with plum lipstick.

"You all look incredibly beautiful." Lucy complemented.

"You look beautiful too, Lucy." Dawn said, smiling.

Lucy smiled. Her coal-black, red-streaked hair was in a thick loose ponytail, while her long bangs were let loose upon the sides of her ashy-skinned face, sharp garnet eyes looking sensual with cool, grey smoky eyeshadow and feminine lips in brilliant magenta. She alluringly wore a burgundy silk halterneck, featuring a V-neck and tailored at the waist, along with long, black gloves, black pants clung to her long legs and tall, black high-heeled boots over them. A zigzag golden belt around her waist and the only pieces of jewellery she wore were white gypsy hoops, edged with gold pierced in her ears.

A Lucario walked in, with an air of strength and honour. It wore a red ribbon around the neck with a large bow at the left side and a golden bangle with garnets around hooped on her left ankle. A pink transparent shawl draped on the shoulders and arms glittered on the body.

The girls were captivated its beauty. Not even Contest Pokemon looked this beautiful.

"Wearing splendid jewellery is a traditional sense of beauty in Gemma." Lucy made clear. "You girls already know that. Runa is just keeping up the trend, aren't you?"

Runa the Lucario turned the other way, keeping her strong posture though one could see the rosy blush she tried to hide.

"She's modest about it." Lucy giggled. "The Academy is up the road, about a five, ten minutes. Most students would take cars."

"Well, they're lazy and uncaring about the environment." Misty frowned. She was an active environmentalist, not to mention a passionate athlete too. "We can walk."

"Aren't you attending?" Iris asked.

Lily chuckled. "No, I'm 21. I'm the Frontier Brain of the Hoenn Battle Frontier's Battle Pike and studying as a poison and medical specialist. Besides, the headmistress wants me to bring you to her anyways."

"Let's go! We don't want to be late on our first day!" May exclaimed, leaping to her feet and already running to the front door, grabbing a cream leather bag with a long strap carrying over her shoulder and across her body and a rose charm off the side for school.

The girls followed her. On the way, Misty stroked Runa's head as she passed the quiet Pokemon and picked up her yellow leather drawstring shoulder bag with silver studs on the bottom and around the top and a woven handle at the top with rings. "Bye Runa!" She said with a smile.

Runa watched her walked outside to the girls, lively chattering outside the door.

"They're charming." Lucy commented. Runa grunted, agreeing. "Yes. Watch over the house for me until I come back?" Runa nodded, which made Lucy smile as she grabbed her black leather jacket and walked out.

* * *

"I got my cards with me. Who wants to know their love lives?" Isabella asked, waving her cards which she had gotten out from her white, leather half-moon bag hanging by the long strap on her shoulder.

"I do!" Dawn cried. Her light-pink, leather crossbody bag in a casual, vintage look, metal buckles and a large front pocket with a flap, slapped her hip when she excitedly hopped.

Isabella smiled. "Starting with the oldest of us. Tempestuous Pieces, your moods will go with a joker of Taurus. Stubborn Taurus." She handed Misty a card with the Taurus sign.

Misty stared at the card. "A joker?"

"A Taurus? I'm gonna marry Misty!" May exclaimed dramatically and waved her arms, causing Dawn to laugh.

Isabella gave May a look. "You're a different Taurus, May. Not everyone with the same star sign is alike. You're Humorous."

"Humorous?!"

"You always have something to joke about. You'll clash with an Arrogant Aquarius." Isabella handed her an Aquarius card.

May took a look at it and frowned. "So I like to lift your downcast spirits! Sue me!"

"Gladly, let me ring the judge." Ursula remarked. Then May ran off. "May, slow down!"

"I only speak in the presence of my lawyer!" May shouted, making Ursula growl in irritation and grip tightly on the shoulder strap, tied in a bow around a single silver ring, connected of her lightweight canvas tote bag, brightened with a calico print in shades of pastel purple.

"The heat will rise up when the Proud Aries meets the Mysterious Capricorn." Isabella said, giving Ursula a Capricorn card. Ursula swiped it and scoffed.

Isabella ignored her and continued predicting. "Bright Cancer will be paired up with Energetic Gemini."

Marina smiled at the Gemini card, swinging a fancy, light-blue handbag by the golden threaded handle in and out, a gold frame down the centre and crystals arranged decorative on the sides.

Dawn was practically jumping when Isabella gave her a Taurus card like Misty. "You, Spirited Leo will be pursued by a Charming Taurus."

"Bold Vigro is matched with a Silent Scorpio." Iris arched her eyebrow in slight interest, while staying indifferent. A ruckpack was thrown over her shoulder and hitting her back as she walked, sandy leather with tan nature-inspired prints and pockets and flaps.

"How do you predict those?" Lucy questioned.

"My Gothitelle, Estelle, helps me with my horoscopes. I did them with her last night."

"What about you?"

"I predicted that I, a Headstrong Sagittarius, will…" She trailed off, blushing.

"Will…" Lucy drawled.

"…have passion with a Brave Libra." She hissed through clenched pearly teeth, blushing madly.

Lucy only smiled. "We're here."

There was no ancient academy, but a magnificent white palace stretched along the hills, a massive white staircase down the front, approaching to a fountain filled with clear water spurting elegantly. Surrounding the academy was a beautiful environment of flourishing forests of bamboo, lush green and flowering trees.

The seven new girls gawked. After a minute, they started walked up the steps to the Academy. Once they made it inside, to the shiny marble corridor that was the main hallway, they found it silent and barren. The students must have already rushed off to class.

Lucy led the girls to an office and turned the knob, opening the door. Inside, a woman was working on a notebook at a Victorian desk, sitting on a leather swinging chair. An unnaturally stunning, young woman with silvery-white hair cut in a very short boy-like hairstyle with her chin-length bangs parted to the side and falling over her Peridot-green eyes, smooth snow-white skin, and light cherry-pink lips. She wore a blue Kimono, worn undone as a robe instead of a dress, along with a pure-white, off-shoulder blouse-like shirt with ties at the end of the long sleeves and edges of the top hem, long beige pants, navy-blue low-heels, and a navy-blue, thick-strap choker with a silver lock hanging off the centre.

Lucy bowed politely. "Headmistress…"

The woman stood up and nodded, smiling. "Greetings, Lucinda." She smiled warmly at the girls walking over. "You may recognize me from your acceptance letters. I am Professor Tenshi of the Gemma Region and also the Headmistress of Heaven Academy." She waved her hand. "Come with me, you have Mythology and Astrology with me." Isabella smiled. Mythology and Astrology were her favourite subjects! The professor sneaked a wink to her. As the girls walked down the hallway, Professor Tenshi explained the rules. "…If you end up as a troublemaker, I don't care if you have generous parents donating fortunes to the school. I will not allow disobedience and I will take discipline if needed. Understood?"

The girls nodded and chorused, "Yes, Headmistress."

"Please, call me Angelique in private." Smiling, Angelique opened a door leading into a grand classroom that belonged to a university. Teenagers were chatting lively with their friends or throwing pencilcases until the Headmistress stepped in and the chaos miraculously halted. Angelique pressed her lips tightly, keeping a hawk's eye on her class. She clapped her hands once. "I like to introduce a couple new students joining us. Please welcome Isabella Izayoi, Mistia Waterflower, Maybelle Maple, Dawna Berlitz, Ursula Kawasumi, Iris Cuasorome, and Marina Davis."

Footsteps entered the room as the young ladies walked in. All the boys ogled, hearts replaced their eyes, their tongues wagged and started whispering eagerly at each other while the girls gasped of amazement and whispered as well, with starry eyes.

To be honest, the seven girls didn't think they'll make _that_ good of a first impression.

Marina waved, lightly hopping. Iris folded her arms coolly, widely smirking. Ursula placed her hands on her hips, posing confidently with a smirk and half-lid eyes. Dawn giggled and smiled, flipping her silky ponytail. May pulled a peace sign and a cute wink. Misty politely bowed while Isabella flashed a lazy yet dazzling smile that sparkled.

Angelique smiled that they were doing good so far. "We got a long hour to spend. Girls, please sit at the empty seats at the top, just behind those ladies."

The girls walked up the steps, ignoring the drooling boys staring at them. Once they sat at their seats, the other seven girls turned around at the new arrivals.

"Hi, I'm Giselle Yuto." The girl facing Isabella said, smirking confidently as she stroked her Marowak on the head. Deep auburn eyes coated with mascara and pressed lips polished with classic red lipstick, she looked prep school chic in a prim white blouse with ruffles at the chest and short puffy sleeves, a leaf-green knitted cardigan with cropped sleeves and a scoop neck, gold toned buttons trailing underneath, over the blouse and a green/violet plaid miniskirt. A pair of classy black heels with white straps, toes, heels, designs and buttons with black knee-high socks on her legs and a fragile ivory pearl necklace around her long neck along with gold bow earrings dangling on chains from a pearl stud, topped with a black beret on her shiny, wavy rich brunette hair pouring down past her waist.

"I'm Zoey Hayamizu." The girl facing Dawn greeted, smiling with a relaxed and mature expression. A Glameow was wrapped around her shoulders like May's Glaceon. She looked like a tomboy like Misty, with very short, fiery-orange hair that seemed to spike upward to the left and dark-red eyes peering over the teal sunglasses she pulled down a bit. She wore a sleeveless green jacket over a light-orange, long-sleeved shirt that was cut off above her stomach, and tight beige cargo pants tucked into a pair of brown heeled boots. She had no makeup, only accessorising with a yellow diamond-shaped topaz around her neck, matching earrings and bangles.

"I'm Brianna Rosieur." A petite girl smiled at May, with teal eyes, taking a more greenish shade than Marina's, sparkling with blue eyeshadow. The Masquerain planted on top of her burgundy hair, smoothly curved in her neck and settled on her shoulders, took May off guard and thought for a second Brianna was wearing a bizarre hat. She looked cute in a dress featuring a white tanked bodice, a layered peach silk skirt with red rims and a hint of a yellow stripe, and a red-brownish belt fitted snuggly at her tiny waist. A lemon-coloured shrug with short, wide, lace-trims on top, secured with a bow under her chest and bare gold-strapped sandals, along with accessories of rosey-peach rose earrings a peach stylised-wrap watch on her right wrist and a peach choker of rosebuds.

"My name is Melody Jaffa." One girl nodded at Misty with long, layered, dark auburn-red hair in pigtails, an orange bandana-hat on her head. She flipped her black sunglasses, showing aquamarine eyes coated with sugary-pink eyeshadow and liner. She wore a turquoise off-the-shoulders shirt with a ribbon bow on the left of the neckline, a pink/white-striped felt jacket on top, white shorts with colourful tropical flowers and blue gladiator sandals. Earrings featuring a pair of turquoise shell disks with metal rings, a silver necklace with a red rose, a big blue orb and a cluster of topaz gems and a bracelet of real ivory seashells, tinted pearls and metallic green beads as her accessories. A Xatu cocked it head, while it stood next her seat.

"Georgia Blaustein." A girl smirked peach-lipped at Iris, icy-blue eyes, while coated with mascara and decorated with shimmering pale-blue eyeshadow, narrowed steely. Her red-pink hair was cut to a bob with a bang on her forehead, topped with a beige beret with a bow at the side. She wore a teal metallic crop-top, a light-blue vest on top, and the colour of her skinny jeans was the same sky-blue as Isabella's heavenly hair. There were beige mid-calf-high snowboots and cream knitted gloves with buttons. She had jewellery of cyan gem earrings and a gold chain necklace with claw and feather pendants.

"Marley Branson." The girl simply introduced herself to Ursula, who liked her interesting Gothic style. Her jet-black hair was extremely boy-short, only a little longer at the back of her head a little longer, a big white bow holding it up and full bangs parted to the side, slightly over her sleepy-looking, dark midnight eyes more blackish than Isabella's blue ones. She didn't wear any makeup, but still she made an impression. She had a rare Shaymin munching on a poffin on her shoulder. She was dressed in a Gothic Lolita style, consisting of a strapless black dress that tightened her upper frame in a bodice and was tattered from the waist, showing a white underskirt. Underneath, she had a white poet-sleeved blouse, hiding black cocktail gloves with bows down the arm and a silver teardrop on the top and bottom of each glove and a silver cuff with carvings of flowers on her right wrist, tied with black ribbons. On her legs, she wore long, black tights with silver bow prints and black stiletto ankle-boots with white buttons and trim. A black lace choker adorned her neck and matched with small black framed earrings with a white background and black roses.

"I'm Lyra Stevens, nice to meet you all!" The last girl who faced Marina cheerfully exclaimed, a girl with light chestnut hair in short, curved pigtails brushing above her shoulders with short curved side-bangs under her pink eyeshadow-coated, chestnut-brown eyes. Her pigtails were under a poufy with hat with a red band around it and a white button pinned on each side. She wore a red long-sleeved dress that past her hips in frills and a white belt around her waist where a bow lay on her right hip. Underneath that, she wore white tights ending with blue ankle-boots. She also had silver drop crochet earrings, a silver necklace with a heart where music notes were written on, a white bag hanging on her shoulder, with a pink/white cellphone strapped onto the strap, while an Azumarill nuzzled on her left arm.

The new girls smiled and welcomed back. Their day was starting off _really good…_

* * *

The clock struck noon with a loud _**'BRRINNG'**_ for lunch. Students poured out of their classes and made different ways in the main hallway. Once the seven girls and their new friends walked out, they received good attention. Boys wolf whistled, much to their disgust. But who can blame them. They had beauty and bodies the goddesses would envy. The girls liked them, since they politely asked to go through. The new girls were a mixture of different yet wonderful personalities.

"So, are you're Celeste's sister?" Brianna was excitably asking Isabella. "You have the same last name."

The sky-bluette tilted her head, smiling lopsided. "Uhh, yeah. Check my family tree."

Brianna squealed.

"Wow, Celeste is still really popular with people." May commented.

Isabella hadn't seen her older sister for a while. But she remembered her as very kind and cheerful. That's probably what made her so popular. As well the fact she's also both an award-winning Top Pokémon Coordinator Master and Musician. She had nicknames to for friends and family, a trait she inherited from her and Isabella's father. She had no sibling rivalry with her or little brother. She loved them and always there for them.

Isabella hadn't seen their little brother, Alex, either. Alex was a nice, friendly, and smart boy but can turn fiery and fierce like their mother, and had a dry sense of humour. He had a close relationship with his family, especially with his mother and maternal grandfather father and always wanted to become a Blacksmith like him, as well as becoming a Fire-Type Master. He's best friends with May's brother, Max, 'partners in crime' and always got into trouble as little kids.

"She's, like, the queen of Heaven!" Lyra confirmed. "Teen royalty for eight years straight!"

"No way!" Marina gasped.

"Way!" Melody smirked.

"Halloween party tonight!" Georgia grinned, pointing to a graphic-designed poster. Now that she mentioned Halloween, there were black and orange banners and decorations everywhere! Such as pumpkins on top of shelves and stairs, ghost decorations hanging from the roof and broomsticks leaned against walls. She turned her attention to the new girls. "You have to go!"

"Tonight?" Ursula questioned. A party so soon? Still…It sounded fun.

"Yes!" Dawn cried. "I love dressing-up!"

"You can go as something sexy or scary." Zoey said.

"I always go out in my mom's old wetsuit and pretend to be a sea monster. Maybe I'll go for sexy for a change." Misty quipped and made the girls laughed.

"Look out. Juliette and her crew are prowling this way." Marley hissed. She and her friends groaned, leaving the seven new girls confused.

In the hallway, a gang of teenaged girls their age were ordering students to move as they strolled down, walking like models on a runaway. They harshly snapped at everyone and received not-so-good response.

"For all that is good in the world, would you look at what Shelby is wearing?" Melody cried. "That's not a skirt, that's a belt!"

The girl in the lead glanced at the girls and shot Isabella a dangerous glare as she and her gang strolled by, heads stuck up.

Isabella pursed her lips. "I was right. Every school has a Blair Waldorf. Even Heaven."

Zoey sighed. "Sadly yes."

They reached the lunch hall, glass windows for walls everywhere, tables against them and circular tables in the centre of the hall and a buffet at the side.

The rude girls were already at a table, acting obnoxious. Their fashion tastes were almost identical. Tight, revealing clothes, heavy makeup, high shoes, costly jewellery of luxurious brands and expensive Louis Vuitton handbags, a few had Pokemon carried inside.

"Those girls are Juliette Tudor, Shelby McKenna, Megan Witchburn, Chelsea Spears, Courtney Ichimonji, Jenna Grover, and Amy Wynthers." Giselle confirmed. "The school divas. They're Celeste's Wannabes, unfortunately."

Isabella pointed to herself, disbelieving. "My sister's wannabes?"

"Each of them is horrible in their own way. For example, Shelby is the dumbest girl you'll ever meet. I sit next to her in English and she asks the stupidest questions, like how to spell orange." Melody scoffed.

"O-R-A-N-G-E." Misty spelt, simply.

"Tell her that."

Misty looked at Shelby, mindlessly staring at herself in a pink compact mirror. Like Melody had cried, Shelby's pastel-coloured, floral patterned, shielded with pale-blue sheer skirt was extremely short on her mile-long legs, ending with sparkly pink platform heels. Her quite large cleavage was under a sleeveless blue shirt, which was loose on her, showing her shocking French lace pink bra. True to stereotypes, Shelby was a blonde, a platinum-blonde to be precise. Long, straight and a little bouncy. Her paler-than-blue eyes were powered with darker-blue eyeshadow and clashed with too much pink lipstick. A long pearl necklace with Chanel logos hung from her throat, a black/pink floral-patterned cuff with ivory pearls set on the cover on her right wrist while a golden-chained/pink-roped bracelet with the Chanel logo charm on her left and plastic hoop earrings with gold Chanel symbols in her ears. A colourfully printed, white Louis Vuitton case-like handbag sat at her heels, with a Raticate inside.

"Courtney is ultra-rich and ultra-spoiled because her dad owns a fancy restaurant. She throws tantrums whenever she doesn't get her way." Marley rolled her lazy eyes.

Courtney was obnoxiously gossiping on her cellphone, twisting a tight curl of her permed bronze hair. Her skin was toned lighter than Iris, made up with sheer deep pink lipstick, brown eyeshadow, and thick mascara, and accessorised with a thick golden necklace with a big coin medallion, square-shaped drop earrings with Chanel logos, a golden coin bracelet and another one mixed with black coins. She wore a tight black V-necked sweater with a bright pink/grey argyle pattern and quarter-length black sleeves, a short grey plaid skirt and smoky cool grey ankle platform-heeled booties made of suede leather. A classic brown/cream Louis Vuitton handbag sat on her lap, whilst she petted the Chandelure inside.

Ursula snorted an 'hmph'. Her dad owned a grand hotel and spoiled her rotten, but taught her the right things along with her mother.

"The Barbie mannequin is Chelsea." Zoey pointed. "She wears SO much makeup, she looks plastic. And look at the amount of pink on her!"

Dawn had to rub her eyes, blinded by the strong sight of pink on the girl, fluffing her Cottoncandy-pink curls more. A big skin-pink flower in her ruffled curls, brushing around her heavily foundation-painted face and piercing orchid eyes with weightily amounts of black mascara, pink gelled eyeliner, bright pink blush and glossed deep-pink lipgloss. Her short dress was glittery sequined, pink V-necked dress with a lighter-pink sash tied at the waist, ended with lavender-pink suede, platform boots featuring round toes, a buckle across the foot, lace-up fastening and chains on the front. A pale-gold necklace was around her neck with pink, red and white camellias at the side, pink Chanel earrings with pink velvet bows and a white pearl ball with pink spots, crystal encrusted gold-plated spear earrings which referred to her surname, a stainless steel/pink watch for a stylish touch and a pearl bracelet with a diamond encrusted stud. Her shiny magenta handbag sat at her side, containing a Kecleon.

"Aren't you being a little harsh?" Marina asked. The descriptions sounded unkind and real. Not to mention her new friends don't seemed to like Celeste's followers so much. If this is like high schools in the movies she loves to watch, where mean girls are common, she's beginning to feel scared. She preferred to star in a movie of high school where everything that happens in role, stays in role!

"Trust me, once you get to know them, you'll feel the same way." Lyra promised. "For example, Amy is cold-hearted. She scares everyone with her icy glare and even made Year 1s and Year 9s cry."

Marina gulped, looking at the tall girl with smooth dirty blonde hair in a side-ponytail, low on her shoulder and quite long but shorter than Shelby's hair by a good chunk. Ironically, she wore a double-grey roped necklace with a gold heart pendant around her throat. Her tall figure was hugged in a white knitted jumper to her mid-thighs, long-sleeved, lowcut and completed with a white belt with a silver buckle. Clashing with the red were red platform heels with red straps and buckles. Gold hoops attached to pod studs paved with diamonds for earrings, oversized pink pearl bracelet and a wide gold cuff of weaved ribbons as accessories. Thinly pressed lips in glossy velvet purple-red lipstick, dangerous icy-blue eyes powdered with navy eyeshadow and lashes coated in mascara. A Sableye sat in her light-navy/grey hangbag.

"Jenna is just as snobbish and heartless, especially to the environment." Georgia commented. "She litters and I heard she has a fur coat made out of REAL Pokemon fur!"

Iris gasped horrified and stared at Jenna stroking the long fur of her Stunky. She had long, burning amber hair in soft waves, an orange sunflower with violet/red rhinestones pinned, unsatisfied blue-grey eyes caked with red-violet eyeshadow and mascara, and puckered lips smeared with sheer ruby lipgloss. Her large cleavage were _almost_ fully exposed by the skimpy dress she wore, a thin dress with white/orange/pink/peach zigzag-pattern with a low V-neck coloured in bright orange. Her platform heels were Liepard-printed, yellow with brown spots and a dark-green handbag sat right beside her pair of heels. A long gold necklace with a Chanel 'CC' pendant hung from around her neck, shamrock-like flower earrings in gold and dangling with 'CC' logos in her ears, a gold bracelet with a pink ribbon woven through it on and a pink wide cuff with a glittery coral and gold flower her wrists.

"Megan Witchburn is truly a witch." Brianna hissed. "When she's jealous of someone, she'll ruin their lives."

Although she had the fear quivering down to her spine, May only gaped as Megan threw a perfectly good and _yummy_ lunch away for a celery stick! No wonder she was skinny, dressed in a lively red bustier top with black laced waist with a black leather belt and her breasts complimented with a strapless sweetheart-shaped neckline and silver studs along the hem, and a sequined miniskirt with black and red flames, revealing her long legs crossed and waving her feet around, wearing black suede platform heels with caged straps all over. Her long, scarlet hair was pulled in a ponytail, with a full fringe over the right side of her chalky white face and dark-blue eyes caked with sheer velvety scarlet lipstick, cool grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner painted in cateye style, and heavy mascara. A long brown/gold necklace was roped around her neck once, with a wooden heart, gold Chanel 'CC' embedded on the front, dangling, a gold thick bracelet featuring a large tigereye shell charm with 'CC' logo and a wide black bangle with embellished silver crystals on her wrists, and gold tapered hoop earrings. A Houndour was placed inside a handbag with a mix of brown and red colours.

Isabella eyed the last unmentioned girl, who gave her a glare earlier. Her red lipstick was thicker and brighter than Giselle's and her lips were much plumper. Her hair was somewhat nice, short in a relaxed hairstyle, tousled and ruffled in a red burgundy colour. Her eyes were hungry and envious green with metallic dark-green eyeshadow and thick black mascara. She was seriously dressed for a scandal in a strapless black bustier with a floral design and a gold zipper down the front that kept the top together, a short black leather miniskirt with a zip front and gold studs patterned all over, showing her slim stomach where a black glittery bellyring with a diamond was presented, and black platform heels with crystal-adorned heels. A gold toggle necklace with a round charm with a cursive _'J' _was around her throat, black rhinestone earrings with black beaded fringes hung from her earlobes and a wide black cuff with diamonds on a 'CC' and a gold bracelet with dozens of gold coins on her wrists. A brown handbag with neon pink, graffiti writing was beside her, where a Zangoose was sitting inside.

"Juliette is our self-proclaimed 'Alpha Girl'. She's worse than Regina George." Giselle elucidated. "She's totally lustful, slept with _most_of the guys in school! Your sister is the true queen of Heaven, but Juliette is waiting for the day Celeste graduates so she can take over."

"You better start planning a revolution then." Isabella quipped.

"I hate her. She tried to hook up with my boyfriend last year." Giselle added with a growl.

"Even though they're already have the hots. Serious hots." Brianna sighed. Her friends grumbled.

"Oh yes." Marley sighed. "Poor fellows..."

"What poor fellows?" May asked.

"The most popular and HOTTEST boys ever!" Lyra suddenly screamed, her friends following her example in screaming excitably. "They're-"

"Girls!"

The new girls turned to see a girl waving and calling. "Girls!" She moved across the room elegantly as if she was walking on air, whilst the students happily stepped aside to let her through like subjects to a well beloved Queen, to which she politely thanked. She was angelic with shiny, black curls with midnight highlights bouncing on her shoulders with an ivory feather-like hairclip with smoky crystals pinned above an ear adorning diamond-encrusted angel wing earrings, pure cyan eyes painted with black mascara, celeste-blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner in a wing style and turquoise liner under her bottom eyelash, and a glowing white complexion matched with clear, sparkly gloss lipstick, appearing more beautiful than angels. She was dressed in a long, emerald-green, silk maxi-skirt with a thin bow tied on her hips, along with a silver elastic belt with a crystal-shaped flower, and a plain black tank under a cosy light-blue, buttoned-up cardigan with sleeves cuffed at her elbows. Her white heels left a tap as she carefully hurried forward and her hand was holding a small white leather shoulder bag against her hips, with a long gold chain looped over her shoulder. A silky, chiffon scarf of her signature celeste-blue with colourful flower stencils and a silver necklace with a cursive-design music note-shaped pendent were around her neck and a vintage golden bracelet on her wrist. An Altaria followed her.

Also, she was accompanied by two more girls her age and two young boys.

One girl was tall and curvy with big, soft teal-green eyes with light-pink eyeshadow and mascara, smiling pastel-pink lips and long, thick aqua-green hair with two bangs shaped like an "M" fall down to her shoulders and a light-yellow ribbon tied around her forehead. She was wearing a short dress consisting of a black spaghetti-strapped bodice with cut-outs on the sides and a short peachy-yellow tulle skirt. A classy multi-stranded choker of pearls with a round light-blue pendant with the white ivory craving of a woman around her neck, worn along with gold hoop earrings with floral cut-outs and a gold thick chain bracelet with a gold heart charm. She had the feet for a ballerina wearing gold ballet slippers and a sparkly golden leather shoulder handbag at her side. At her hurrying heels was a Mawile playing with a ribbon.

The other girl was more muscled and curvilinear, at a taller height with smooth, light-cocoa skin, light violet eyes with simple yet effective purple mascara, shoulder-length dark-violet hair tied in a ponytail by an orange ribbon, and plump lips glossed with a light-pink lipgloss. She was tough and very tomboyish but attractive in a deep red shirt with a cross-over V-neck and a yellow shooting-star brooch pinned on the left of her large chest, blue jean-shorts, orange ankle-boots with yellow laces, and dark-brown fingerless gloves that went up to her mid-bicep. A yellow dufflebag was swinging off her shoulders, while her hands gripped the black straps. She was coming up with a Machamp.

One boy, skating on a teal/flaming-red skateboard, had a head of untamed black hair in medium-long curls, waves and sky-blue streaks, with a flame-red headband holding his wild hair back, darker cyan eyes behind small square glasses and tanned skin darker lighter than Iris's. He wore a red bomber vest over a dark-blue open shirt also over a teal long-sleeved shirt with flames on the bottom of his torso, light blue cargo-pants with pockets down the legs and finished with white/teal sneakers. Red guards were fastened on his knees and elbows. There was a very well-known single red fingerless leather glove on his right hand. A Monferno jumped in all places, following him.

The second boy had dark-teal hair with two long side-bangs on each side of his face and silver glasses over his dark chocolate eyes, skating on green/brown skates inside of shoes. He wore a short-sleeved, green polo-shirt with a small white Poke print on the chest and the collar and hem of the sleeves was white as well over a forest-green long-sleeved muscle-shirt that wrapped around his neck and clung to his skin. Light-brown pants were cut off between his knees and ankles, where green guards were placed and two more on his elbows, and dark-green fingerless gloves on his hands. Black socks peeped from his skates. Clutching on his shoulder was a Kirlia.

Bidding a quick goodbye to their new friends, the girls ran straight up to the approaching group where Isabella was tackled in a tight hug by the angelic girl and skateboard boy. She grinned, happy of reuniting with her siblings. "Celeste! Alex!"

"Isabella!" Celeste smiled, shedding happy tears. She let go and moved side to let Alex fully hug Isabella.

"Aw…" cooed Celeste's best friend, Claudina Isuzu in her southern tone of voice. (She's the truck-driver girl from _Two Degrees of Separation!_). Celeste other best friend, Samantha Ribon (The girl from _Once in a Mawile_), fondly smiled and watched.

May had her brother hugging her and she happily returned the embrace. "Max!" She spotted his stakes and blinked curiously. "Are you allowed to skate inside school?"

"No." Celeste frowned disapprovingly at the boys, grinning sheepishly. "Angelique doesn't know they _occasionally_ use the school banisters as _ramps_."

"She's hasn't caught us yet!" Alex protested.

Isabella's mouth was curling in a big, wide grin. Then she heard someone spoke behind her.

"Bella?"

She stiffened, same did for her friends. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, as slowly as she was shocked, meeting a pair of gold eyes belonging to a stunned, _very handsome_, sunny fair face. A very handsome boy stared at her with those sunset eyes in her midnight eyes, with gold-streaked, dark-navy hair in luxuriant spikes pointing upward and the lower layer pointed downward. His fine, muscled body was wearing a black, long-sleeved buttoned shirt stopping a little above his stomach, ripped muscled skin showing, causing Isabella to water in her mouth, and tan pants fitting snuggly on his legs with a gold belt strapped at his strong waist, army-like black boots on his feet. Black bands were strapped on his palms, yellow bands on his wrists, and a black/yellow Ninja-type headband loosely yet tightly around his head with a long tail from the knot, lightly blowing behind him. A Raichu, coated in a darker shade than most Raichu, stood on its long feet, staring up at Cara in Isabella's arms with taken aback dark brown eyes.

Misty's cerulean eyes caught the gaze of dark yet soft amber orbs, shining happily as the orbs' tanned owner widely smiled, open mouthed. The cute Pikachu on his shoulder shared the wide smile, smiling at Marill. He was undeniably cute in a raggedy way, with messy raven spikes sticking out of places under a red/ black baseball hat with a lightningbolt on the front and a well-built form, wearing a black muscleshirt with a yellow stripe across his chest and a red vest with white rims and inch-high collar over it, baggy light-blue jeans and black sneakers with untied white laces. On the back of his vest was a yellow thunderbolt and he also had black fingerless gloves with light-green for the wrists.

Sapphire-eyed May met striking emerald, framed by glossy, thick light emerald-green bangs. A handsome boy smirked very arrogantly at her, flicking his bangs in a charming matter, dressed in a smart black blazer with a light-green shirt underneath, loose on his frame and with a little V-neck that revealed his toned chest and a pair of turquoise pants. On his feet were darker green shoes while an Absol walked ahead of him, eying Glaceon with interest.

Dawn's cobalt eyes were locked with dark jade, fading into a deep black. Long, auburn spikes flopped over those suggestive eyes, with a matching smirk on the boy's fair face. He looked _so sexy _in an indigo shirt with an open collar that showed off his stainless silver chain necklace with a jade gemstone against his toned chest, a black jacket with gold trim thrown on top and grey jeans, topped on his feet were purple sneakers. An Umbreon stood faithfully by his side.

Ursula's ruby eyes were wide as she saw cold onyx eyes staring at her, on a masculine face permanently creased in an emotionless frown. The Weavile on his board shoulder shared his stare, except with a sly smirk and impish eyes. Luxuriant violet hair touched his shoulders in thick, jagged layers. The muscular boy was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, tight on his muscles underneath a white jacket with two black stripes running down the short sleeves and a white pearl-like print on the corner of his collar, the jacket fully opened down to show off his shirt. Along with that, he wore coal-grey cargo pants which he had his callous hands stuffed in the pockets and black sneakers.

Iris's copper eyes saw silver piercing at her. Thin dirty-blonde hair ended to his neck in choppy cuts, a slender body and a serious expression, wincing with little surprise. The slender boy wore a warm plum-coloured short-sleeved hoodie clashed with a vivid orange long-sleeved muscleshirt underneath, cool silver-grey jeans and navy sneakers with white laces and stripes on the sides. Vibrant orange wristbands on top of his sleeves on his wrists and a blue-green belt fastened around his waist where his hands were placed on. A Serperior was standing by him, very obediently.

Marina's teal orbs gazed at dark violet ones, swirling with warmth and shock as they gazed back. The boy was cute, _very handsome_ with a tall and strong body, wearing a yellow/black baseball hat that was the other way around with a spunky spike of dark grey-blue hair coming from the front. He had a red shirt, unbuttoned and short sleeved, on over a yellow tank shirt, black jean trucks with a brown belt through its loops and black/yellow sneakers with white stripes. A Typhlosion stood beside him, tilting its head, looking curiously at Marina and Little Miss.

Isabella slowly blinked her blue eyelashes as realization dawned upon her. "Travis…?"

"Ash?" Misty gasped, craning her swan-like neck.

"Drew!" May yelped. She knew that arrogant smirk of his anywhere!

"Gary?" Dawn questioned, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Paul?" Ursula squinted, almost not believing her eyes.

"Trip…" Iris breathed in a misty trance, staring at him.

"_Jim__my!"_ Marina cried, throwing herself at her old friend and hugged him tightly, causing him to burn red.

Her friends followed suit, hugging their old friends, only the boys were prepared and hugged them back. A few students took curious notice of the reunion, including seven jealous girls…

Travis kept his hands on Isabella's arms as he pulled out. He stared at her unbelievable beauty. Isabella's eyebrow rose with confusion.

"What?"

"You…changed. A lot!" He replied in awe.

Isabella blushed in a light pink. "Six years can change a person's appearance."

Ash pulled on Misty's hands. "Come on! Sit with us!"

The girls didn't argue as the boys led them over to an area of window seats, a gorgeous view of sport fields, bamboo forests and faraway housing mansion for the students. They break up into pairs and exchanged talks. Travis and Isabella quickly talked happily like they were 10 year-old best friends again. During their conversation, their fingers brushed together. At the simple contact, both heads shot up and once again stared into each other's eyes. Isabella stared in swirls of golden sunset and warm honey while Travis stared at twinkling stars and charming blue night skies. Isabella looked away, and turned back at the side of her eye, blushing light pink and smiling. Travis smiled back, very warmly.

Ash enthusiastically told Misty about everything in Heaven Academy, mostly about him and the guys' ranks. He was the Champion of Kanto, also the youngest Pokemon Master in history and captain of Heaven's track team. Travis was Gemma Champion and captain of the fencing team. Drew was the Prince of Coordinating, an international musician and captain of the basketball team. Trip was a Master in his own right of Unova, a professional photographer and captain of the baseball team. Paul was Sinnoh Champion and quarterback of the football team. Gary was a well achieved Pokemon Professor, captain of the soccer team and a Straight-A student. Jimmy was Johto Champion and captain of the Karate team. Misty cocked an eyebrow. The guys were very accomplished like her and the girls. _What are they doing here in school?_

May was having a difficult time controlling her temper and desire to hit the grasshead. Yet Drew always managed to calm her down for a second with his charm. Gary was flirty with Dawn, earning bashful blushes and coyly batting eyelashes that creased the size of his grin. Paul was very silent with Ursula, much to her annoyance. She had her hands on her well-rounded hips, staring fiercely at Paul's stern, arms crossed over chest form. Iris didn't have any problems with Trip. Sure he was silent as well, but he was intelligent, able to carry a conversation with her. Marina took dominance of her talk with Jimmy. He didn't mind since he couldn't _say_ anything to her…

Underneath they're tables, their Pokemon were getting quite nicely. Bolt was really happy to see Cara again, hooking her with his tail and pulled her in quite romantically, which made the Clefairy giggle cutely. Pikachu and Marill were happily chatting, same for Typhlosion and Little Miss. Absol took an interest in Glaceon, pressing against her body with a smirk identical to his trainer, making the Ice type fume like her trainer. Umbreon and Pachirisu were both energetic, playfully chattering. Minun and Plusle danced around an annoyed, grumbling Weavile with his arms crossed like Paul. Emolga balanced on the tip of Serperior's tail.

"What class did you have first?" Travis asked.

"We had Professor Tenshi." Isabella answered, smiling.

"Funny. So do us." Travis said. "At least, we would have."

"Where were you for Professor Tenshi's class?"

The boys simultaneously froze. Ash choked on his food, promoting Misty to pat his back.

"We…uh…were…" Travis struggled with his words, giving off a toothy grin that questioned Isabella about his motives.

"We had a private lesson!" Ash blurted after coughing.

The girls cocked their brows at the sudden exclamation.

"_You have to say that?"_ Trip hissed through tightly clenched teeth.

"_What? I'm saving our asses."_ Ash hissed back.

"Like special training or something?" Iris questioned.

"Yeah! We're champions!" Jimmy said, reflexing his muscles. Marina smiled, eyeing his impressive physiques. "We need to keep up the frontier."

Then _**'BRRINNG' **_went the clock as it struck 1pm, announcing the end of lunch and time for classes. Everyone rose from tables and made way out of the lunchhall.

"Saved by the bell." Gary muttered, standing up.

"We got English next." Iris informed, glancing at her schedule.

"So do us!" Ash exclaimed.

Travis stood up and held out a hand for Isabella, who stayed seated. "May we walk you to English?"

She was going to feistily retorted _she_ could walk there herself, but one warm look of Travis's pleading face of handsomeness melted her headstrong protests away as she obliged, took his hand and let herself and her friends escorted by gentlemen.

* * *

**The girls' Star Signs-**

Misty- Pieces (March)

Ursula- Aries (April)

May- Taurus (May)

Marina- Cancer (July)

Dawn- Leo (August)

Iris- Virgo (September)

Isabella- Sagittarius (December)

* * *

**Juliette Tudor:** Juliette (_Down-bearded youth_), Tudor (_Gift of God_). 'Tudor' from Henry Tudor, the lustful king of England who married six times.

**Shelby McKenna:** Shelby (_Sheltered_), McKenna (_Son of Kenneth_). 'Shelby' is similar to shells, connected to Misty's love for water.

**Megan Witchburn:** Megan (_Pearl_), Witchburn (_Witch/Burn_). Suits her.

**Chelsea Spears:** Chelsea (_Chalk landing place_), Spears (_Spear_).

**Courtney Ichimonji:** Courtney (_From Courtenay/snub-nosed_- for her snobby personality), Ichimonji (_Crest_). 'Ichimonji' from the _Ran_ movie.

**Jenna Grover:** Jenna (_White, Fair, Smooth_), Grover (_Tree Grover_).

**Amy Wynthers:** Amy (_Loved;_ which she's not!), Wynthers (_Winter_).


	4. A Night to Remember

**All outfits featured in this fic is displayed on my Polyvore collection.**

* * *

**Celestial Moon**

**Chapter Four:** A Night to Remember

"To love or not to love? That is the question. What is the difference between like and love?"

English was quite…_passionate,_ Isabella considered, writing down notes as Mr Oikon dramatically lectured on. He's a teacher of not just English but Art, Drama and Music too. A classical painting of Aimi was framed on his desk, the muse of his passion and inspiration.

Isabella took a quick glance at her class. They were too taking notes like her. She noticed Dawn had a happy smile beaming and wrote easily everything Mr Oikon had declared. Of course _she_ would like English, she was a _MEGA _hopeless romantic. Isabella looked over her shoulder. At the back of the class, Juliette and her crew were texting on their phones, obvious to each other by their 'OMG' mouths to the other.

Rolling her eyes, Isabella turned back and met eyes with Travis. He gave her a wink. Unknown to them, Juliette saw the exchange and scowled dangerously.

"I will give you a month to write a love story approximately 600 words." Most of the class groaned. Still, Mr Oikon continued on. "You could write a historical based love or a fictional tragic love or one set in modern age, use your imaginations! I want these stories to capture the essence and beauty of love."

The bell rang and that was the end of the school day. The class jumped up from their seats and stampeded out.

"Remember, the end of next month is the deadline. No late papers will be accepted!"

"We'll see you tonight at the Halloween party!" Travis hollered, racing down the halls with the other guys.

Isabella laughed and waved, walking outside. "Wouldn't miss it!" She faced the girls. "I couldn't believe how much I missed Travis!"

Ursula frowned. She folded her arms. "I don't know. Paul and I used to be close. But now, he can't even look me in the eye, much less talk to me."

"It's been six years! Give it a while until he loosens up with you around." Misty comforted, rubbing the pinkette's shoulder. Ursula curled a small smile, hidden by pride. Her friends laughed.

"Excuse me," A polite voice asked behind Marina. The aquaette twirled, seeing the _cutest _young girl she even seen. Long golden-brown tresses curled and crimpled plopped on her shoulders, passing further down, a white ribbon as a hairband tied with a bow at her neck's nape, long curly side bangs down the left side of her honey-tanned face and deep sapphire eyes sparkling with admiration and subtle eye-makeup of mascara and cream eyeshadow. She wore a pretty vintage dress with spaghetti straps connected to a white bodice with small, colourful gems scattered everywhere, a ruffle across the hem above her small, developing chest, a light-blue bow at her hip and a long, light-blue chiffon skirt with a silk bottom half and a white blossom flower. Worn on top, she had a cropped, cream cardigan with short sleeves, a sailor collar with a navy stripe tie ended with a bow, small pockets edged with the same stripe and crystal buttons and white sandals with straps on her ankle and over the toes on her graceful feet. Blue heart-shaped gem studs with golden clasps over it in her ears and a long gold necklace with a pendant of a lion's head around her neck. A cute Teddiursa scampered its tiny feet beside her.

She blushed shyly. "You're Marina Davis, the Pokemon Idol and actress." She took out a white/blue notebook with a cartoon bear from her blue leather satchel. "Can I have your autograph, please?"

"Of course!" Marina smiled, taking the notebook and pen, and opened to a page with her personal silver pen. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Molly Ketchum."

Misty blinked. "Ketchum? Are you…" She squinted at Molly, trying to spot anything Ash-like. No black spikes, no brown eyes, no marks on her cheeks, not even a dense and happy-go-lucky personality. Maybe she's from Delia's side of the family. "…Ash's cousin?

Molly giggled. "No! I'm his sister!"

"We known Ash since birth and he's an only child. He can't have a pre-teen younger sister in six years." Iris stated with uncertainty.

"Actually…I'm adopted."

Marina gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh…I'm sorry."

Molly brightened. "It's ok!" Okay, she has Ash's happy-go-luckiness after all. "He told me about you. He told me he knew you but he didn't say you were pretty."

Misty's stormy temper triggered for some reason by that comment. She frowned, shaking fists. _"Oh really…"_

"They were 10. Their hormones didn't start." Another young girl walked up with a Meditite, hands placed backwards on her wide hips. Her chestnut hair was long, wavy and bouncy and gathered upon the right of her head in a casual side-ponytail, with braids and swirling curls, while short curls trembled down her forehead to her grey smoky-coated, baby-blue eyes and healthy peach skinned face with pale-pink, moisturising lipbalm. She wore a bright fuchsia-pink athletic shirt with silver stripes on the forearms, the silver 'LOVE PINK' above her fit chest and a dark-silvery '86' on the front, black spandex shorts and red canvas-trainers with white soles with pink/white-patterned socks peeping at the top. Her hands were wearing grey fingerless gloves with a pink front with a white blossom print, red rubber wristbands on top, a choker of round red crystals around her throat and red jewel studs pierced in her earlobes.

"Taylor!" Isabella recognized the sporty girl as Taylor, Travis's younger sister by three years and a younger sister to herself too. Taylor was a very athletic girl and pretty much perfect in everything, like her father and elder brother, yet she has a short temper like all girls do. She was best friends with Alex and Max. Isabella remembered Taylor always wanted to be a Pokemon Athlete.

"BELLA!" Taylor shrieked, jumping onto Isabella and squeezed the life of the sky-bluette, who gently removed the girl off while holding hands. "Travis is right! You are more gorgeous than ever!" Taylor gasped, slapped her gloved hand over her mouth. "Opps! He told me not to tell you!"

Isabella laughed. "I'll tease him about it later. So what's up with you in Heaven?"

The thirteen year-old smiled up at her. "I'm captain of under-16 soccer and cheerleading. Molly does tennis." She took out her black/pink notebook from her black, pink-strapped duffle bag with red sweet prints and slipped out a sheet of sports sign-ups, which Isabella took and examined it closely. "Wanna try out for sports?"

"Sure, why not? Might as well have a social life," Isabella quipped out a pen and wrote her name next to her desired sport. She passed the sheet to May, who passed it to Iris and so on.

**Hockey:** _Isabella Izayoi_

**Basketball:** _May Maple_

**Gymnastics:** _Iris Cuasorome_

**Volleyball: **_Ursula Kawasumi_

**Cheerleading:** _Dawn Berlitz_

**Swimming:** _Misty Waterflower_

**Choreography:** _Marina Davis_

"What does Ash and the guys do again?" Misty wondered to herself out loud.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" came a girl's voice dripping with venom.

Isabella lifted her head up and found Juliette posing there before her with her crew, wearing scowls. Molly squeaked, frightened under Amy's icy gaze, and hid behind Marina. The Pokemon Idol slid both hands on Molly and stood in front of the little girl, shielding her and her Teddiursa from Amy.

"We're new." Marina defended, unfazed by the dirty-blonde's icy glare.

Amy snorted, bring her pointed nose up. "We can tell. Everyone knows the boys are ours."

"Yours?" Ursula scoffed. No way the emotionless Paul could have a girlfriend…could he?

"Yeah, they're yours!" Shelby cried without hesitation. Misty shook her head at her air-headiness, also turning red in anger at her and her peers' superciliousness.

"_Ours,_ Shelby!" Courtney scolded.

Juliette pushed out her plump lips and laid her envious green eyes half open, staring straight at Isabella. "Listen, Tinkerbelle," She snarled. "I call the shots around here. I call on Travis and my girls call on his friends. You losers stay out of the way and tone down on how you look…" She glanced up and down Isabella's slender figure, luscious hair and outstanding outfit. "…You won't have many problems from me. Ok?"

But the headstrong Izayoi girl wrinkled her nose, folded her arms and cocked her hips. "Now you listen, slut," The Tudor girl narrowed her eyes. "Unless I have the slight bit of respect for them, I don't take orders from anybody."

Juliette's face flushed. She hissed. "We'll see about that." Then she stomped on Isabella's foot.

"Ouch!" Isabella yelped. Juliette's platform heels were _super-sharp_ on the heel!

A streak of white beamed from her bag and out came an angry, ferociously roaring Nidoqueen, aggressively advancing on the mean girls who harmed Isabella and guarded the hurt girl herself. "Queen!"

Juliette and her crew screamed, scrambling back and falling down. Though smirking in amusement, Isabella knew she had to stop Queen from killing someone so she returned her Nidoqueen to her hot-pink PokeBall.

"_HEY!"_ went a sudden yell. The girls turned. There was a _very_ _furious _Travis and an equally man Ash, Drew, Gary, Paul and Jimmy. Molly ran for Ash, immediately locked in his arms.

"Travy!" Juliette cried dramatically. "She tried to kill me with her Pokemon!"

"Maybe she wouldn't have to if you hadn't _hurt her_." Travis growled, roughly brushing past her and looped arms on Isabella and Taylor. Staring at Isabella, he was concerned, soft and protective. Glaring at Juliette, he was angered and stern. "Don't. Ever. Hurt. Her. _Again._"

Juliette and her crew stood there, gaping as Travis and the guys took the girls away, down the steps of the hills where the academy sat upon. Isabella was taken aback of Travis aggressive overprotectiveness back there. She wondered why he acted like that…

"If they knew that you're Celeste's sister, they wouldn't treat you like that." Travis finally spoke, keeping the angry tone in his voice.

Isabella, snapping out from her wondering, blinked. "They don't? Why?"

"Because they're brainless and self-absorbed!" Taylor said.

"Should we tell them?" Dawn speculated.

"No. They'll be more annoying." Gary answered with an arm around her.

Taylor nudged her elbow in her brother's ribs. "Travis, ask her ou-" Travis slapped his hand on her mouth before she slipped the words completely out.

"_Taylor!"_ He hissed, blushing.

Coming off the last step, the girls slipped out of the boys' protective grasps. Isabella and Travis took a moment to stare into each other's eyes, blue finding something…unspecified in gold.

"I'll see you tonight…" She stepped back, her fingers slowly sliding off Travis's warm hand and she winked. "…_Sol."_

Travis smiled at the use of the childhood nickname her father planted upon him. The boys' nicknames followed.

"Bye, _Knight._" Misty twirled around and her tie-dyed skirt ruffled and rippled, appearing as ocean waves.

"Bye, _Blade!_" Dawn sprinted off with her bright, cheery smile.

"Sayonara, _Ryukyu!_" Marina's smile sparkled as she walked off.

"See ya, _Shutter_." Iris coolly bid, waving a hand.

"Hn. _Dusk_." Ursula snorted and stalked off.

"See you tonight, _Masquerade_." May bid, disappearing away with her friends.

The boys waved after them, watching them off in a slight dreamy trance…

"Why didn't you ask her out?" Taylor asked, bewildered.

"TAYLOR!"

Taylor's reply was a laugh and a giggle from Molly.

* * *

Isabella had collapsed on her comfy bed, snuggling herself and Cara deeper into the covers and pillows, clutching her old Cleffa plushie. She needed the rest. The first day was…not dramatically eventful with elements of a soap opera but eventful no doubt.

Now Lucy and Runa (_mostly an aggressive Runa_) had shooed them into their rooms to get ready for the Halloween party once they arrived home and were given beautiful dresses from the generous elder Izayoi sister herself.

For girl who spent her time stargazing and reading, high school was like a jungle. Boundaries, territories, social groups and alphas. Angelique was the law, Celeste was queen and the boys' princes, and Juliette's crew as the tyrants. Does that make her and the girls' princesses?

The young astrologist stood up from her bed and took off her clothes, started with unbuckling her belt, slipping off her spotless pants and lifted her top off then she was clad only in her undergarments. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and pulled her earrings out of her earlobes when her blue eyes caught an old photo framed on her desk. She and Travis six years ago, Travis's arms hooked around her as she pressed her laughing face against his throat.

_He and his body matured_, Isabella thought. Her jaw dropped an inch, her tongue licked. His personality hadn't changed much, too. Travis is a cool, confident and extremely popular boy, though not as over-confident as Gary and Drew. He's polite, smart, charming but also has a friendly and caring side that he's not afraid to show. A total gentlemen and protector.

Travis's birthday is in October, right? So that makes him a Libra- Isabella froze, coming to a realization. A_ Libra _as in the _Brave Libra_ she predicted earlier will have _passion with?_ She flushed of _lusting_ after her childhood best friend and fiddled her fingers in nervousness.

White brightness blinded her suddenly without a warning. She dropped down, dazed. Cara hurried over, concerned for her trainer. Isabella rubbed her eyes, looking bemused. "Must have been my imagination."

* * *

Misty sighed in bliss as she relaxed in her warm, bubbly bath. She leaned back, soaking in the bubbles and today's memories. Oh, how much she wanted to whack Shelby's airfilled head with her mallet…The thought of Shelby and Ash _together_ was awful! Meeting Ash after six years, he changed from stubborn, rash yet warm-hearted…OK, He's STILL stubborn and rash yet warm-hearted, only in a cute, muscled teenaged male form…He was born in May with Gary and a namesake brunette. That makes him…a…_Taurus?_ Didn't Isabella predict she would end up with a stubborn Taurus? Ash is stubborn. And he LOVES to joke and play instead of work. The perfect brother for May.

She relaxed again, deeply breathing in the warm, scented bubbles. Her mind went almost blank in ecstasy…

The bathroom door creaked open. Disturbed from her peacefulness, the Waterflower girl peeped to find the visitor was Runa. Misty smiled.

"Hi Runa," Misty swung an arm over the edge of the bathtub. Then there was a splash and she looked down. There was a puddle of lukewarm water on the marble floor. The redhead perplexedly arched her brow and squinted. "How did the floor get completely wet?"

Runa didn't speak but stared with a stoic face at the floor. She moved to the desk, taking fluffy towels, plopping one on the puddle and wrapped the other around Misty's naked body once she got one. Misty gratefully allowed the towel, wrapping on her head, and exiting the bathroom, stroking Runa on the way out. The Lucario stiffened at the affection, smiling and blushing smallish. She took a log stare at the soaked floor before closing the door.

* * *

_**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters…  
Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters!**_

"Whoa!" May cried, dancing wildly about in her bedroom, which was luckily large enough for a small party! She let her Glaceon, Blaziken, Skitty and Beautifly to join the fun! Well, Blaziken just sat down and leaned against the wall.

Her bedroom walls were painted in her favourite colour, red. The walls were red, posters of Top Coordinators and popstars pinned were already there, and cream music sheets cut into butterflies trailed along the red walls in a flying motion and white and pink flames was also painted on, and the ceiling was white with a blue chandelier of flames pieces with curled end points.

A fireplace with burning flames guarded with a black iron shield and framed with a white, wooden frame. Coordination trophies, old dolls and CD settled on top. Her window was on the right side, framed with red curtains and there sat a red iPod in white/blue speakers where the music was booming out of.

May's queen-sized bed was Arabian, layered with a red silk duvet with gold beads sewn on in spirals, sheer-red/gold-beaded canopy curtains, gold satin pillows and white throw pillows scattered on the bed and a Torchic soft toy close. Glaceon took pleasure napping in the satin feel of the bed. A red bean bag sat in the corner.

Her bathroom was funky red-pink, a white marble floor gleaming. A white, curved bathtub in the corner, a red towel threw on it and a white bed curtain with funky pink square-shaped circles, a white sink with the same pattern right beside the tub, and colourful necessities on shelves above the toilet.

_**Gonna get your body shake  
And wishin' you could just awake**_

May laughed, doing her arms like Michael Jackson in _Thriller._

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get you!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get you!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?**_

The feeling of hunting in the Halloween song reminded her of an emerald-eyed and haired predator with the sly traits of a snake. May flushed once she realized that the Hayden's birthday was in February, making him an Aquarius. Her inner fire blazed by the single memory of his arrogant smirk, as if he knew about Isabella's prediction.

She growled, fisting her hand. "If I'm destined to marry Drew, I'm filing for pre-divor-_**WHA!"**_

May suddenly shrieked when she saw fire right in front of her face! She tumbled face-down and in a second, the fire disappeared. She blinked. "Funny." The only source of fire was the carefully guarded fireplace. Then what?

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get you!  
We're comin' to get you!**_

* * *

"Ahh…" Dawn sighed happily as she stepped out her shower, opening the glass shower door and released the steam, filling her glamorous bathroom. Her bathroom was sparkly pink and white for the sink and shelves. Makeup cosmetic, hair products, body lotions, perfumes and face moisteners filled up very possible space on the desks. She took a fresh pink towel for her wet hair, wrapped herself in a warm berry-pink robe, and examined herself in the tall size mirror framed in pink curves and heart designs.

Dawn smiled and announced, "Time to get ready."

She walked out of her bathroom that was on the side facing the bed and beside her closet. Her Empoleon smoked because of the steam, fanning himself with his fin. She giggled along with her Lopunny.

Pink was everywhere, not as blindly as Chelsea overdid it. Pure white for the walls, pink for the muslin curtains across the windows and a pink-padded window seat opening to a small balcony, outlined by more muslin curtains. Red and pink hearts with arrows speared in the centre on the walls and the ceiling was white with linings of blue clouds and a romantic white chandelier with pink lamps and crystals hanging.

Her queen-sized bed was romantic, with a shimmering pink silk duvet with pink glass beads sewn along the top, white cotton pillows with frilly edges, red velvet heart-shaped pillows and a cuddly Piplup dolly threw there. Sheer beaded canopy curtains of shades of pink with silvery motifs adorned it.

Her desk sat next to the bed, between that and the window seat. It was pink with wavy-carved legs and edges, red pens with fuzzy tops and notebooks and her pink laptop settled on it. Her great achievements of Coordinating displayed on the wall in picture frames and trophies. Beside it, her white bookshelf was stored with FOUR dozen of romance novels per shelf, sweet love to steamy passion.

Speaking of romance, Dawn thought back to this morning, about her love life prediction. _Pursued by a Charming Taurus…_A Taurus. Well, there's May…Ash…Gary…_Gary?!_ Dawn stopped in her tracks. Gary was always smooth, even when a kid. Now he's a man, a _sexy _man at that!

Maybe dressing up would take her mind off him for a while.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed as she and her Lopunny took a walk and look around in the walk-in closet. It was half the size of her bedroom! "Lopunny, this is so cool!" Lopunny squealed happily as her trainer hugged her and spun around with her.

The spinning got out of control. Dawn threw Lopunny away as she continued to spin around and around, going at a powerfully fast speed until she fell with a 'thump!' Lopuuny and Empoleon rushed to her sides, bringing her back on her feet by the arms. Dazed, Dawn shook her head, shaking her wet locks and blinked. Her head was spinning like a top.

* * *

Ursula brushed her ringlets to feathery waves, combing thoroughly with a Victorian golden hairbrush, carved with wavy designs. She sat on her white/lilac-padded chair, staring at herself in the white-framed mirror, seated on a glossy-coated white desk with swirly-curved legs, leaves and small triangle motifs trailing along the edges and mirror frame. A picture of herself as a small girl in the arms of her loving mother was at the corner, bordered in a golden picture frame.

_**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters…**_

Ursula growled. Not again! She banged on the wall. "May! Shut off that racket!"

Her bedroom's walls were deep turquoise. Purple curtains shielded her window overlooking the bamboo forests, held and tied with golden satin bows. Purple lined the corners of the room, gold ornaments hung down from the turquoise ceiling, along with a grand gold chandelier of leave designs. Stylish gold frames hung on the walls for decoration.

Her queen-sized bed was fit for a gypsy princess. A purple silk duvet with dazzling gold swirls, turquoise satin pillows, gold round throw pillows with buttons studded in the centre and sheer canopy curtains in dark, mysterious purple lined with gold. Her Gible toy as a baby sat on top of a pillow, sitting high.

Her bathroom had the same colours. Purple for the walls and cool grey marble for half of the walls, floor and glass shower's wall. A glossy fuchsia sink, in between brown chests and below two mirrors and a spear-like light, stood beside the shower. Illumining white candles sat on the floor of the shower. Fuchsia-purple string curtains framed the door leading to the bathroom.

"_The heat will rise up when the Proud Aries meets the Mysterious Capricorn…"_

Isabella's statement from this morning echoed through Ursula's mind, repeating like a broken record, annoying the Kawasumi. Paul's a Capricorn, isn't he? He was the oldest of the lot, born in January…

Ursula scoffed. "Like that will ever happen,"

How can she be destined to be with Paul if he acts cold and distant to her? It was like he doesn't want her here at all!

Shaking her head and ruffling her hair, she stood up and strolled over to her window to let in fresh air to clear her head. Pushing the curtains aside, she opened the window and fell on the floor as leaves cannoned into her! She spit the leaves out of her mouth and looked at the pile of rusted leaves on her, bewildered.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Where is it?" Iris muttered to herself, digging deeper and deeper in her walk-in closet, throwing her clothes behind and flinging them in places of her room. She has to find a necklace for her costume. "Why hadn't I left it out last night?" She kept muttering angrily to herself, frustrated of not able to find her necklace when she wanted it. "Dammit!"

In her room, clothes were flung everywhere, on the shelves, on the bed, on the windows, everywhere!

Basically describing, her queen-sized bed was made of polished wood and supported by polished frames and pillars, lights shone underneath the wooden bed, fuchsia/sky-blue/pale-green throw pillows lined along the sides of the bed, and fuchsia lanterns on each side. Sheer, fuchsia curtains with fuchsia/sky-blue/pale-green butterflies and flowers shielded the bed, completed with a matching silk duvet, white pillows, fuchsia/sky-blue/pale-green throw pillows, and her old Axew dolly.

The floor and walls were glossed wooden except for the wall right of the bed, sky-blue with white window panels on the two windows with pale-green/fuchsia screens and curtains in the same pattern as the duvet and wall. A tall funky sandy-coloured vase with pink orchids stood in between. The ceiling was gleaming white, reflecting lights and her wooden/pale-green desk was messily stocked with books, papers, PokeBalls, pencils and pens.

The bathroom was vintage 50s style, consisting of peach-pink marble walls, sandy ceilings and a chocolate floor with pink stripes along the edges. A wall separated the shower/bath and the toilet, shield with pale-pink curtains. The wall also was merged with a glossy wooden desk with a pink sink, pink and brown towels hanging on the sides, shelves stacked with beauty products and a light shining above the sink's full-size mirror.

Tidiness was never her strong suit. She was a wild girl with the hair to match. She's able to sleep in trees if she wanted to and if her mother hadn't interfered when she tried sleeping in trees. She and Trip used to do that together…Trip. He's a Scorpio, born after her in November.

_Bold Virgo is matched with a Silent Scorpio,_ Isabella had predicted.

Iris blushed and got more frustrated. "Where is my necklace?!"

A slam caught her by surprise. Iris turned around in shock and realized her wardrobe's door had closed with a loud slam. She grasped the knob and tried to twist and turn it open but the door was shut tight. Iris could hear a soft, light breeze and the rustle of leaves outside.

Then the door unexpectedly opened and Iris fell inside her…spotless room!

The clothes she had thrown away were folded neatly on her neatly made bed. Her desk was tidily organised with perfectly stocked, her pens and pencils put away in a cup, her papers in a neat stack, and her PokeBalls in a huddle. Even her orchids looked like they had been newly bloomed!

Iris eyed her room with suspicion…But it immediately washed away once Iris glanced at her orchid vase and found a necklace hanging on the stem.

She slipped it off the flower and grinned. "Hey, found it!"

* * *

Very carefully, Marina took her time brushing her aqua hair to a smooth texture. She wasn't that nuts about her hair like Dawn, but it needed to be just right for her costume!

She was currently clad in a light-blue towel wrapped around her lithe body, staring closely at her bathroom's oval-shaped, mirror in a white frame, leaning over the white sink, bare from beauty products which were kept in white cabinets on each side of the mirror. The bathroom was cool with light shades of blue and white, light-blue walls and flawless white marble floors and ceiling gleaming with reflections of light. Her shower was shiny in white and guarded with spotless glass.

Her bedroom had light-pink walls with white edges and smooth auburn wooden floor with a funky carpet of skinny pink/red/blue/brown stripes. An artistic painting of shades of blues in the background and the black figure of a gymnastic hung on the wall, behind a wide-screen TV sitting on white cabinets filled with movies and CDs. Small, light-pink couches with white stubby legs, one in place of the white-sheer curtained window seat overviewing the left side of the mansion which showed the Academy. A dazzling crystal chandelier hung down from the white ceiling. Her blue desk with blue drawers was beside her bed, not too messy with a few books, a pen and pencil there and magazines piled there.

Finally, her queen-sized bed was supported by white pillars, shielded with sparkly light-blue canopy curtains. Light-blue throw pillows with long, white frills settled upon white puffy pillows, glimmering white silk duvet with clear beads and blue fake diamonds sewn on in swirling stars, and her Totodile toy.

She remembered Isabella's words, the _'Bright Cancer will be paired up with Energetic Gemini'._ She easily reminded herself that closest boy she knew that's a Gemini is Jimmy…She blushed as fiery as he used to.

"Me? And Jimmy? _Together?_" She wondered out loud. In thought, she stroked her smooth hair. "I suppose so. He's my first crush…" She rubbed her eyes. "Better get my dress on."

The young Idol turned on her heels, spinning around gracefully. Then she gave a startled yelp as she slipped on ice and fell on her butt. She moved to sit up with her knees curled in, rubbing her temple.

The floor felt strange to her. Feels pretty cold and solid for warm shower water…Her hair!

She panicked and touched her hair. She let a sigh of relief loose. Thank goodness her hair stayed perfect.

* * *

It's was already late, 11 o'clock when the girls arrived at the party. The party was being held in the gymnasium. The booms of the music and dancing and the loud voices of the kids inside gave off the impression that the celebration was reaching its peak.

"Stop your fussing. You look fantastic." Lucy gently scolded, slapping Isabella's hand from her mouth intending on biting it.

Lucy was portraying a vampire or Morticia Addams. She wore a black dress falling long enough to cover her feet, wearing black heels. She looked sexy with the tight dress showing her slenderness, a long slit up her long legs, tendrils extending beyond the bottom of the skirt, wrist-length wide sleeves with elaborate lace and bead beads, and a deep V neck on her chest. Her hair was poker straight, falling to a longer length with vintage cool sterling medallion earrings peeking out, a baroque necklace in dull sterling and rubies and her hands adorned with jewelled rings while her nails had long fake ones with dark-red nail polish. Her makeup was dramatic, with crimson lipstick like she kissed blood, fake fangs showing out from those bloody lips, a pale white face and mysteriously smoky eyes with black liner. She was stunningly gorgeous.

"Sorry, but I'm freaking out!" Isabella panicked.

"That's what you're supposed to do at a party!" May laughed.

"_**BOO!" **_Two creatures, a devil and a mummy, jumped down on skates and bear their claws at the girls.

"Hi Alex, Hi Max." Isabella smirked. Her brother's and his best friend's costumes weren't convincing. Alex wore only a red suit with a tail attached to the butt, a headband with red horns and his glasses. Max was wrapped up in bandages like he got into an accident and, also like Alex, kept his glasses.

The boys hung their heads and moped but followed the girls to the stairways, leading down to the party. Kids were dressed up to their imagination. Lights of neon colours flashed. Smoke drifted on the floor as everyone danced.

Misty nudged Isabella, wearing a scowl. "There's Juliette." She pointed to the 'alpha girl' on the dancefloor.

Isabella made a frown. The Tudor girl was living up to her surname with a red silk corset with thick, wide straps tied with white bows and wing at the hips, a long soft-red skirt that's loose-fitting and draped over her legs suggestively and plum leather heels with a gold buckle at the toe. Her burgundy hair was gathered in a low bun with pearl pins, pearls earrings with multi strands in her ears and a necklace of pearls, gold clasps, dark jewels and rubies and a matching pendant dangling off.

Her friends were also scandalously dressed in revealing costumes.

Megan was like her name 'Witchburn', a witch. A revealing black dress with spaghetti straps attached to the bra-style top and skirt falling from the bra's bottom ends and tall shiny black boots featuring a pointed toe with shiny buckle accent, curled vamp and back detailing and a chunky heel like classic witchy shoes. Scarlet hair was loose, full and straight with black mini witch hat decorated with veiling, black feathers and a black rose, a grey Gothic ear cuff in the shape of a snake curled in her ear, and a gold amulet necklace with a spiky quill.

Jenna was a hunter, complete with a gun. She wore only a tan safari jacket, with long sleeves and a wide open V-neck, cropped short enough to cover her chest and exposed her lean stomach fully, and green-brown, _very short_ safari shorts paired with black boots with studs in wide stripes. Her long, burning amber hair was pulled in a tight bun.

Courtney was _very_ exposed as belly dancer wannabe in a dark-purple satin strapless bra with gold beads dangling from the bottom rims, dark-purple armbands with gold beads and long, wide sheer purple sleeves, a purple veil barely concealing her face, and dark-purple panties with sheer purple harem pants attached and black sequined, open toed platform heels. A long, golden necklace of three strands with golden petals hung from around her shoulders. Her permed bronze hair was framing her face in looser permed curls.

Amy's skimpy costume suited her for her icy personality and looks. Like Courtney, Amy wore a belly dance outfit of a haltertop entirely covered with silver sequins and light-golden beads from the bottom hem and a white scarf with light-golden beads along the rims wrapped around her round hips, tied with a knot at the front. Her feet were in white mid-calf boots covered with white fluffy fur. Her dirty blonde hair was smoothly arranged in a ponytail, low to the nape of the neck, wearing a thin, shimmering headband of mixed-cut crystals.

Shelby was a pirate, a scandalous pirate in a short pink, with a neckhole widely baring her shoulders and top of her cleavage, sleeves cuffed between her elbows and wrists with long strings from the cuffs. A brown bodice with straps in a halterneck hugged her stomach tight, just under her prominent breasts and multi strands of pink gems around her waist, completed with brown knee-high boots with gold accents and tall pointy heels, a black pirate hat with a yellow feather, a necklace with the pendant of a silver skull within a black pirate turning wheel, and golden coin earrings.

Chelsea has got to be joking about her costume! Following the burlesque fashion, she had a pale-pink silken corset with pink ribbons and a skirt of fluffy pink feathers, with a pink feather boa added and looped through her arms and pale-gold sparkly platform heels.

"What the hell are they wearing now?" Ursula gawked, very appalled of their choice of clothes.

"They must have taken a wrong turn for the brothel." Iris remarked and earned a laugh from her friends.

The boys slid down the banister and met the stares of other kids looking up.

"What's everyone staring at?" The boys turned to Lucy.

She smiled. "Not me. Them."

She waved her hand, motioning to the top of the stairway where the girls were standing there, looking amazing in their Halloween outfits.

Marina was the Chinese Princess, Mulan. Delicate and graceful like a porcelain doll with her face white with powder, rosy blush, ruby heart-shaped lips and eyelids shadowed in purple. Her aqua hair was nice and smooth in a relaxed bun, where a haircomb with pink flowers, light-green stems and pink gems was stood out against her bright hair colour. For her costume, she had a magenta Kimono robe with red lace along the sleeves and hem and a royal-blue, strapless bustier top with a turquoise bow around the waist, and two skirts on top of each other, a red chiffon one and a long, white silky skirt that covered her simple black flats. For jewellery, she had a necklace of green jade beads and red Chinese lantern earrings with gold chains. She shyly fanned herself with a yellow folding fan.

Iris was Pocahontas, the wild Princess. In a short, ethnic dress that's beige suave with one strap, cream fringe along the neckline and hem, along with a brown band at the waist. It fitted her curves perfectly. On her feet were brown leather loafers. She had a black necklace with a gold pendant with turquoise markings and black bear claws and two gold feathers dangling off, a bright red cuff with sweeping cutouts on her arm, turquoise/brown/white feathers earrings with blue beads and a brown ear cuff in the shape of a dragon curled in on her ear. Her wildly luscious purple hair was tamed into a low ponytail, pushed down her back to the tip of her heels and she had bright red lips.

Ursula appeared as Esmeralda, Princess of Gypsies. Suited for the part with a white peasant blouse with ruched boatneck collar and long, puffy sleeves that flattered her chest, a teal corset fixed on her body, a long purple skirt of sheer fabric with gold trims, and a purple scarf with gold coins trimmed on the edges wrapped around her hips. Shiny black flats were on her feet with a gold anklet on an ankle. A lilac, sheer scarf with colourful sparkles draped on her shoulders. Her pink ringlets were brushed to feathery waves as thick as a mane, tiny curls framing her ruby eyes coated with emerald eyeshadow paired with burgundy lipstick, and decorated with shiny-dotted fuchsia hairband tied with a bow at the nape of the neck. She had only one golden hoop in one ear, gold bangles on her wrist and a long golden cuff with vintage designs on the other.

Dawn was fitted to be Cupid or a Fairy princess. She was wearing a simple silk, light-pink dress falling halfway to her knees, with knots and draped folds, straps tied in a halterneck and a baring back. Her natural beauty, mostly her smooth curves, angelic smile and shining eyes, made her look pure, not slutty. Fake pink angel wings were placed on her back. Her navy hair was braided up, roped around a layer each, with a garland with green vines, pearls descending along and pink flower buds. Flat gold leather sandals with three straps and an ankle strap with a wing at each side of the heel worn on her dainty feet. She displayed no jewellery however she had pink glitter on her eyelids, coy lashes fluttering with a coat of mascara, pink rosebud lips and a red heart on her cheek.

May stood out as an exotic Arabian princess. She was exotically beautiful with her hourglass figure wearing a dark-red bandeau with long sheer bell-sleeves cuffed at the wrists for her arms, allowing her lovely figure to be shown and sheer, dark-red wide-legged pants that gave the illusion of a flowing skirt. She had simple black slippers for shoes. She wore her cocoa hair in smooth, lustrous waves, with a golden, rhinestone-encrusted tiara with an emerald edged with platinum on her head. Her makeup was gold dust for her big blue eyes with a layer of purple along the top and desirable red lips. A golden collar necklace snaked around her throat like a Seviper and gold-plated teardrop-shaped earrings pierced in her earlobes.

Misty was a beautiful mermaid princess. Her slender body was well shown with a skin-pink bandeau over her well-rounded breasts and a cyan sarong wrapped around her long legs, shading to a deeper colour going down with embroidered sequins and a gold starfish pinned on her hip. Pink sandals were strapped on her athlete's feet. She had extension in her hair, falling to mid-length down her back. It doesn't looked fake on her. She decorated her locks with a barrette with crystal-trimmed pearls up the side of her head, like her sister Violet. A choker of sea pearls was wrapped around her neck, along with a bracelet of wide aqua-green pearls and long gold earrings with gold-plated shells dangling on a long chain. Her face had more makeup, with pink lips and blue dust circling her ocean-green eyes, giving the display of blue mermaid's skin. **(I based her off her Mermaid costume from the series!)**

Isabella was the most enchanting of them all, as a Grecian princess. She wore an ivory-white silk gown fitting perfectly on her willowy body with a bodice embellished with crystals, fine chain trims and gold embroideries, a scoop neck exposing skin where her favoured necklace laid against and a matching scooped back, short sleeves on her shoulders, and a floor-length, softly-pleated skirt of two layers of sheer chiffon and silk, hiding white Ancient Greek sandals with gold beaded thongs. Her sky-coloured hair was braided loosely with free, curly, silky strands and draped over her shoulder, with a golden brass headpiece of intertwined leaves to make an organic Grecian headwrap, placed upon her head. Golden earrings dropped from her lobes with round pendants of gold eight-pronged stars, rimmed with brilliant diamonds, and a wide silver/white bangle with a Greek print on her wrist. Her eyes were coated with gold eyeshadow as wide as wings, with a stroke of black eyeliner and plump rosy lipstick.

Excluding Dawn and Iris, the girls hitched their long skirts to the ankles and slowly descended down the stairs to Lucy, Max and Alex. Celeste, as an angel in a white gown as magnificent as Isabella's and white feathery wings, approached the girls with a proud smile.

"You look beautiful." She praised happily, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

The young Izayoi smiled shyly. "Thank you." The sisters hugged.

DJ played the music to _**'**__**Can't Fight the Moonlight**__**', **_bringing out a squeal of delight from Marina.

"I love this song!"

"Me too!" Dawn agreed gleefully.

_**Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around**_

The girls rushed out to the dancefloor, flooded with teenagers in masks and dramatic dresses and suits. Everyone was watching them, though some, _many_ girls were not pleased with their dates staring lustfully at the girls, nobly Isabella.

_**If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down  
**_

Taylor and Molly pushed through, trying to reach the girls.

"Isabella!" Isabella's fangirl leaped at her. Taylor was a forest imp, quipped with the mischievous laughs and glint in her eyes. Her brown hair bounced off her back in a ponytail, a garland of green vines and leaves. She wore a dark-green, feathery-soft dress with long, bell-shaped, loose sleeves with leaf-like rims, long green stockings on her strong, skinny legs and brown boots for her feet. **(Elyon's costume in the first W.I.T.C.H.!)**.

"You look wonderful!" Marina praised Molly's outfit while holding hands with the small girl. Molly was a stylized Alice in Wonderland. Her mane was curled in Victorian ringlets, with a shiny black top hat on her head with a blue sash. She wore a periwinkle dress with an indigo bodice with four blue soldier lines adorned on the front, and a swirly long skirt with ruffles. The neckline had a string-tied bow and long indigo sleeves with sheer periwinkle cuffs covering her whole hands **(Irma's costume in the first W.I.T.C.H.!)**. White/light-blue-striped leggings complimented her legs with bright red slippers.

_**Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight **_

Feeling quenched, Dawn went to the refreshment table for a drink. Hungry eyes watched her go, staring at her ass, hidden under the folds of her pink silk skirt that swung as she walked, swinging her hips. When she reached the table, she didn't even touched a cold, moist cup of lemonade when a hand roughly grabbed her hip, claws for fingers dug painfully into her skin.

"_Hellooo…"_ Her capturer creepily hissed in her ear, too close.

Dawn whimpered under his hands until she was suddenly yanked out of his grasp and into a warm embrace surrounded by a protective aura. She looked up and saw a Gladiator, looking extremely muscular in orange-brown armour that ended in a sort of metal skirt, baring broad shoulders under a blue cape and strong arms, which the left was wrapped protectively around Dawn.

But it wasn't any Gladiator, It was Gary.

_**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss**_

"Touch her again and I'll kill ya!" Gary angrily threatened the boy who touched Dawn inappropriately. The boy was navy-eyed and blue-grey haired, and was bare in metal armour like Gary but more villainous like.

"Feck off!" The boy retorted.

"Whatever, Luca!"

'Luca' frowned. "It's _Lu-caaas…_"

"Read my lips. _Whar-evveerr…_"

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

Lucas stalked off in a huff. Dawn smiled at her Grecian savior. "Thanks, Gary!"

He smirked proudly. "No probs." He handed her a cup of lemonade, what she originally intended to get until she was 'manhandled'. She smiled gratefully.

_**Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart **_

"Hot stuff coming through!" A hyperactive blonde guy as a daft Robin Hood jostled through, accompanied by a large Little John, with platters of sandwiches on their heads, in the process accidently slammed to a big, bulky guy in a very convincingly monstrous blue mask, looming over the girls…

"Barry, Sid! Over here!" Gary called, waving at the pair.

"Hey!" The blonde Robin Hood came over and made a bent of his knees, posing in a green attire of a short-sleeved tunic and tights, old white sneakers, a brown vest on top, a green hat with a red feather and handled a tiny fake bow. "So, do I look like the real Robin?"

"No, you look like Peter Pan." An arrogant voice mocked, followed by laughs.

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

Barry spun around to glare at the grasshead. "Drew, I'm gonna fine you for that!"

Drew was Robin Hood as well. But his costume was much better. He had a white puffy shirt, looking very manly handsome in it, worn with a green vest on top, brownish-tan pants tucked loosely in shiny leather brown boots, a brown cape strapped on his shoulders, his head topped with a green hat and his hands handled a real bow and arrow.

_**No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart **_

Drew smirked with a flick of his bangs, swiftly moved past Barry and appeared next to May in a flash, wrapping his entire arm around her, strongly holding onto her.

May flushed under his enveloped arm. "Don't you have fangirls to annoy instead? They'll happily put up with you."

Drew only smirked and abruptly dipped her, smirking down at her shocked face, her eyes and mouth wide open.

_**There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart**_

"Misty!" Ash called, charging through to get to her. He was a 'Knight in shining armor', literally in shining steel armor on his body, with some black material of a suit shown underneath, on his hands and neck, and chains around his waist chimed as he moved forward, completed with a helmet on his head, covering his entire head, and a realistic sword and shield. He flipped his helmet open, smiling broadly at Misty. "Sir Ashton at your aid, milady." His helmet suddenly slid down, shutting his face out from view. "Ow!"

Misty giggled at him, making him sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

_**No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til you're in my arms**_

But Ash suddenly froze, his eyes darting to something behind his childhood friend. Before she could curiously turn around, Ash's cold metal-clad hands pulled her close to him. "Hey, wanna dance, Mist?" was the rapid-spoken question.

Misty blushed. "Well-"

But Ash spun her in a dance. Misty let herself be lead in a wild tango. Soon, she got the hang of it and found herself catching up with Ash and having fun.

_**Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**_

Ursula glanced over her own shoulder to a brooding Zorro leaning against the wall, his black boot-wearing leg cocked and balancing him against it. He was in a costume of a loose black tunic with a keyhole showing a small quantity of his chest and black bellbottoms, with a red sash around his waist, along with a rapier. A black Spanish cape flowing over half his body and a black sombrero cordobés sat on his head, shadowing his face.

Smirking, Ursula strolled over to him and lifted his sombrero cordobés up with a finger, bringing a frown masked with a black half-mask to light.

_**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss **_

"What?" Paul grumbled.

Ursula resisted the urge to punch him to ask, "You have a girlfriend?"

"No." Paul answered like it was obvious.

Ursula smirked, leaning forward very close to his face, oblivious to the soft-red blush forming on him. "Then it won't hurt to do this."

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight **_

Ursula wrapped her lilac scarf around his neck. Paul's eyes widened as she begin to pull him closer to her, as she smirked playfully. Their lips were almost touching. The curls loose around her face and bare shoulders made her look so alluring. Paul tried to back away, but Ursula tugged him back.

"Stop it." Paul snarled, pushing her off.

Ursula huffed, her face reddened in anger. But underneath, she was hurt. "Fine! I'll find someone else."

Twirling her skirt, the sequins on the rims twinkling, she began to walk away. But Paul grabbed her waist before she disappeared into the crowd, pulling her flat up against his strong body.

"What?"

"You're staying with me." He growled.

_**Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart**_

She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. Moments ago, he wanted her gone. Now…he wants her to stay? She cocked her hips sassily, with a hand on top. "Why should I-"

But Paul halted her by gasping her hand and pulled it off her hip, to high up, pulling the girl closer against his chest. Uncharacteristically, Paul led her to the dancefloor, swaying their bodies.

All Ursula did was laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes contently and let him lead.

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight **_

_Click._

Iris whipped her wild haired head to the sound behind her, catching a John Smith poising with hips cocked, a teal digital camera in hand. Dirty-blonde hair sleeked back with a wavy lock on his forehead, clad in a blue conquistador uniform of a light-blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a metal chestplate on top on his torso, demin-blue pants with the ends tucked into soft-navy boots, a shiny metal helmet on his head, and both a convincing musket and brown leather satchel around his waist.

"Trip!" She shrieked. She jumped back, shyly hiding herself under her arms. She HATES getting her picture taken.

_**No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
**_

Trip chuckled. "Stop acting like a baby."

"I am not!" Iris pouted with arms crossed, only proving his point to his amusement.

He quickly resumed snapping pictures of her, causing her to cover herself again.

"Trip, cut it out!" She shrieked again, but this time, she had a joyful laugh in her voice.

_**Don't try then  
You're never gonna win**_

Marina swung her body smoothly, evenly and elegantly to the music. Her moves were difficult to copy. She was the awe and envy of other dancers. A pair of icy eyes glared jealously…

Suddenly a small bead rolled over and Marina, lost in her dancing, unknowingly stepped on it, and then slipped.

"Marina!" Arms caught her before she hit the hard floor.

_**Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
**_

Marina shook her spinning and blinked at her helper. "Jimmy!"

Her friend was a Samurai. His body was protected by bulky black armour with red stripes. Underneath, a green tunic fell to his knees, where guards were strapped over and tucked into black boots, and a red cape attached to his shoulders. A red tie was tied around his head.

_**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss**_

"Let's dance!" She took his hands and pulled him onto the dancefloor.

"No, no! I can't-" Jimmy tried to protest but she pushed him, causing him to swagger. He soon got the hang of it, watching her spin beautifully. She spun again and this time, Jimmy caught her hand and they smiled.

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
**_

Isabella was alone in the crowd. She heard a strange humming sound as her eyes went blank.

"_Bella!"_

_**Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart**_

She felt strong arms wrapped around her and pressed against a hard chest. Her midnight orbs blinked and looked up at worried swirls of gold.

"Bella," Travis breathed with heavy relief, his sunny eyes half-lid. Predictably, he was a Prince Charming. He wore a blue tunic over a white long-sleeved shirt made of thick, comfy fabric, and yellow straps across his chest in an 'X', with navy pants, a shiny yellow cummerbund and black boots, and a red cape falling from his shoulders. The attire framed tightly around his strong-built physique.

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

"A little dizzy, that's all." Isabella assured breathlessly, but she was _very_ worn out. She dropped her head on Travis's chest. Her lazy eyes, despite in a blurring state, caught a large blue figure heading her way…

_**No, you can't fight it **_

"It's too crowded in here." Travis said, tightening his arms around her as he led her to the back of the gymnasium. Isabella lurched, almost to the point of fainting. Travis caught her in time and brought her close. She hugged him like her old Cleffa dolly or her cherished Cara, with arms around his strong torso and covered himself with her slender body.

_**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss**_

"I saw a blue guy there." Isabella muttered. "Who is he?"

"Nobody." Travis answered.

_**But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

"Are you sure?" She retorted, unconvinced of the quick answer. She brought her head up.

Travis groaned, throwing his back and down. "Yes, I'm sur-" The sentence stopped in his throat when their eyes locked.

_**Deep**__** in the dark  
**__**You'll surrender your heart**_

Isabella knew that she was considered desirable to the male kind. Many people told her. Her family, acquaintances, total strangers, prevented boys. When she was travelling as an Astrologist with her father, she caught the eye of a lot of boys but she doesn't let it go into her head. For the nice, shy ones, she acts friendly with them, but if they're arrogant, she would frown and turn them down.

But Travis…he caught her attention than any other male than her father. Her best friend…

Sure enough, Isabella found herself craning her neck.

_**But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**_

Travis followed her example, lowering his head…

At the last second, just before their lips could finally touch, Travis quickly withdrew his head from Isabella's.

Isabella stared at him, gazing with a mixture of hurt, confusion and offense.

_**No, you can't**__** fight it**_

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Bella, I can't."

"Why?"

"I-"

_**It's gonna get to your-**_

Suddenly, what seemed like rockets exploded out of nowhere, whizzing about in the gymnasium and toward the stunned crowd of teens.

"_AAHH!"_

The students fan out like a panicked school of fish, trying to get away from the crazy fireworks.

"Everyone outside!" Professor Tenshi yelled over the chaos. She turned to the students in charge of the fireworks for the night's finale. "Boys…"

"That wasn't us!" Max and Alex insisted.

"We haven't _touched _a rocket yet!" Alex added.

"Look out!" Ash tackled Misty and they fell down with Ash shielding Misty underneath him as a firework narrowly missed them, exploding upon impact in the wall. The redhead stared up at her knight in shining armour.

"Thank you…" She whispered, making him nervously blush.

"We have to get out of here!" Trip shouted, pulling Iris.

May cowered against the wall, paralyzed by the chaos. Two fireworks headed straight for her!

"MAY!" Marina screamed.

"_AH!"_ Out of fright and fear, May thrust her hands up. The rocket stopped mid-air and darted up, exploding once it hit the ceiling. May was so paralyzed, she didn't move until Drew came in and carried her away.

"_**FIRE!"**_ The entire gymnasium was on fire! Blazing hot _fire!_

"Got you at last!" That weird big in the bulky blue mask ran for Isabella.

"Back off!" Travis growled. He elbowed the goon in the gut, making him stagger back.

Alex got hold on one firework and, sharing a mischievous look with Max, set it off and directed it straight for his sister's attacker- hit right in the ass!

"YEOW!" The guy howled in pain, hopping and clutching his sore ass.

The fire grew and grew monstrous. Isabella found herself alone, separated from her friends, standing alone in the fire. Flames in the form of claws leaped out, threatening to engulf her to a crisp. Her mind spun from all the smoke clogging in there. She lost feeling in her legs and fell flat on her side.

"_**Isabella!"**_ She heard a chorus of female pitches before she slipped into unconsciousness…

"_**ISABELLA!"**_

* * *

**The boy's Star Signs and Nicknames-**

Taurus (May)- Gary (Blade), Ash (Knight)

Gemini (June)- Jimmy (Ryukyu)

Libra (October)- Travis (Sol)

Scorpio (November)- Trip (Shutter)

Capricorn (January)- Paul (Dusk)

Aquarius (February)- Drew (Masquerade)


End file.
